


A visitor from the future

by JuliannaSpencer21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaSpencer21/pseuds/JuliannaSpencer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a visit from someone from the future... not just someone, someone... but a Malfoy. A Malfoy who just witnessed the death of everything magic. Antoine Malfoy is anything but ordinary, trained to fight and kill at a very young age, he was sent to the Past to protect Harry who was killed before he could start his horcrux hunting. read and find out what happens in the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Harry met a person from the Future

A Visit from the Future

Summary: Harry gets a visit from someone from the future... not jsut someone, someone... but a Malfoy. A malfoy who just witnessed the death of everything magic. Antoine Malfoy is anything but ordinary, trained to fight and kill at a very young age, he was sent to the Past to protect harry who was killed before he could start his horcrux hunting. together they will go on this mission and destroy Voldemort together.

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Antoine is mine however  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: How Harry met a person from the Future.

July 2198  
Explosion wracked the building and the whole structure shook as the people inside tried to defend it with their lives, people were being shot at and there was many dead people in their wake. The people attacking them walked in groups shooting at the people defending their territory and they were losing ground fast.  
Inside the control room, there were people hurriedly moving on panels and there was one man who was on the controls glaring at the screen. It was annoying… these muggles were annoying.

"Status report," snarled the man.

"The muggle army are steadily coming inside, most of our men have been wiped out, they are heading his way commander," said one of the men in the controls. "Shall I call on a retreat?"

"No need, we are clearly surrounded," said the man and then stood up. "Prepare the time potion; it is time we fix this mess…. Send in Lieutenant Malfoy immediately."  
Sitting down he stared at the paper and then sighed as he penned a few more words down and then soon a blonde haired man entered and then stood straight and then he saluted the commander. He was around the age of 17 and all through his life; he knew nothing but be trained to kill since he was born in this stupid wizard-muggle war. This had been going on since 200 years ago.

"Lieutenant Malfoy, I am sending you to a solitary mission," said the commander. "You are to go back to the past and protect a boy named Harry potter, befriend him and protect him until he finishes his mission. Where I will be sending you, you will be in the same age as him; it would be easy for you to protect him. However you would have to use another name. Go by the name of Von Bielefeld… a Muggleborn wizard… yes I know but we cannot let our ancestors know… Here you will need this. Go now… the potion will be waiting for you in your room."

He threw a shrunken chest at him and then he caught it and he looked at it knowing that it had all the fortunes of the Malfoys there. He pocketed it and then he turned to the commander and then saluted him and then saluted him.

"I won't let you down commander, I will make you proud" said the young Malfoy and then turned around and left the room the commander then smiled softly at him.

"You already make me proud my son," he said and then went back to concentrate on the war.

The young Malfoy entered his room and then found the bottle there and then snatched it up and then noticed a diary there, it was the diary that all Malfoys have, it would come in handy when the time comes since it had there written everything that happened so far… that way he could prevent them from happening.

Picking up the diary he placed it in his pocket beside the chest and then opened the stopper and then downed the potion. After waiting a while he suddenly keeled over and then grasped his heart as he suffered convulsions, afterwards his mind became blank and he knew no more.

What he didn't know was that his body disappeared, and what he also didn't know was this his father and everyone else was shot in the head by the army and that an hour later every building that was deemed magical was blown up to smithereens… in that future magic had ended… forever.

~0~0~0~0~

July 1998

The young Malfoy woke up with a groan as he took around his surroundings, everything seemed different and he was on his guard. He sat down only to be greeted by a wand between his eyes and he had to go cross-eyed to look at the wand and then looked up to see that a man was pointing it at him.

"Ei, who are you?" he asked. "You look fancy enough to be sleeping on the ground."

The young Malfoy looked around and spotted people sitting there on the side streets looking dejected and dirty, he stood up and then went to feel his body and sighed in relief. His guns and knives were still on his person. He looked around the place and then turned to look at the wizard.

"Please sir can I ask for the year?" he asked and this caused the man to look at him as if he had two heads.

"Are you out of your bloomin' mind?" he asked. "This is the year 1998."

"1998? Are you sure it isn't 2198?" the young Malfoy asked.

"No its not," said the wizard. "Are you sure you are alright? Perhaps I shoulda' bring yah' to St. Mungos."

The young Malfoy waved him off and then started walking down the street with a look on his face, he needed somewhere quiet to look into the diary and find out what he had to do… but first he would need a wand for himself. He knew how to use magic most of all wandless and unspoken magic but here everyone used wands… it would be safer for him to get one so it would look inconspiqous… but first lodgings and the diary.

He stopped when he came across a wall and then blinked as he looked at it and then placed a hand on it clearly puzzled. He could feel that there was magic in the walls and that it was hiding something, he blinked when he felt a man come. He watched him tap the bricks on the wall and it moved and he passed through… the young Malfoy needed to study everything indeed.

The young Malfoy soon found himself in the leaky cauldron in what he saw was an inn. He blinked as he walked to the bar and then stopped as he looked at him. Tom the barkeep paused on what he was doing and then looked up and down at the young Malfoy; he did not see him or his outfit before.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked and then waited for his answer.

"Yes, can I have a room for tonight?" he asked. "And some dinner and breakfast to come after?"

"That would be 20 galleons total," said tom to him.

"Galleons, of course," said the young Malfoy. "I will give it to you in the morning."

Tom the Barkeep handed him the key and then motioned him up the stairs and then the young Malfoy headed up the stairs and then found his door. He slipped in the key and then closed the door and locked it. After that he headed to the bed and then sat on it and then pulled out the diary. Time for him to study he opened the book then started skimming the entries until saw the date and the word he was looking for and started reading.

August 20, 2002  
The muggles found out of the wizarding world, it is all thanks to Voldemort who thought that killing humans would make our world better. Because of him the muggles found out about us and started a freaking war, Because of this wizards and witches have to learn how to handle muggle weapons and machinery since their shields can shield out spells… we are technologically inept with handling them…

It all started when Harry potter was killed in august 1998 by Voldemort and his death eaters during his transfer from Privet drive to Phoenix headquarters, they were going to use the sky but Voldemort and his men were ready and set off an attack in which case harry potter was kill. Because of that Voldemort steadily took over the whole wizarding world, the light were slowly subdued as the war escalated to high ends causing destruction on the muggle world as well. Because of this the muggles found out that our kind existed and thought we were a threat to them. Because of that they took to arms and this caused both the light and the dark to come to a standstill to fight against the muggles that are killing us. However, we are not prepared for muggles, a little bit of us are being killed every day, our lines are ending… we are at the brink of extinction if this keeps going… Merlin help us all

Draco Lucius Malfoy  
New Lord of the Malfoy house

The young Malfoy closed the book and then placed it on his bed and then sat down, now that he had a clue to where he was heading it was time to get to work. He pulled out the chest his father gave him and then enlarged it by tapping on it and then opened it, inside were chests upon chests and he pulled out one and then enlarged it once more and then took a sack and filled it with Galleons. He returned the chests to his place and then pocketed the sack of galleons and then smiled… it was time to shop.

"Well shopping here we come, First off… dyeing my hair," said the young Malfoy. "So first off to the parlor."

He pocketed the diary and then left the room and then headed back to diagon alley, oh he had a lot to do before he could finally meet and start on his mission. He knew he should change his look after all his mission was to protect harry potter, and from what he understood Malfoys at this time were Voldemort supporters. In addition, he knew he must not get in touch with any Malfoy as he was now… that would be very detrimental to the future, his future if you mean.

His first stop was in Madame Sofor's salon where he dyed his hair black and styled his hair to look different and more elegant and after that he headed to Madame Malkin's for some suitable clothes that matched this era, not the army uniform he was currently wearing which he knew he would have to burn at one moment. After all there should not be any evidence of his being here anymore than necessary. He would also have to deposit his money in Gringotts for the meantime so he wouldn't have to carry this chest around and purchase a house that is as close to privet drive or on it as possible, he didn't know when harry would be moving so he had to act fast.

After getting his clothes he went to Gringotts and opened an account under the name "Von Bielefeld" and came out with a briefcase with muggle money and a sack of galleons and then walked back, he would have to meet with a real estate broker to buy a house and all that but first a wand. He went to ollivanders and then entered it looking around and blinked when he looked at a wizened old man.

"You… I haven't seen you before," said the man. "Come here for a wand?"

"Yes, that is if you have anything suitable for me," said the young Malfoy.

"It's not the question if it will suit you, the question is will it choose you," said Ollivander. "Which one is your wand arm… sir?"

"Von Bielefeld, Antoine Von Bielefeld," said the young Malfoy. "Will this take long?"

"It depends if we find the right wand for you," said Ollivander and Antoine sighed as he settled himself for the long wait.

An hour later he was out of his the shop with a wand o his hand finally feeling complete… he had even tried a few spells he knew and it had worked wonderfully. Well, he had clothes, shoes, and a new look and everything, even a few book about Harry potter (So he would know what he looks like when he meets him). He was ready to find that house that was on privet drive.

"Well Muggle world here we come," said Antoine and then turned around and then went back to the inn and then once he exited the door of the leaky cauldron seeing that they were doing it and he soon found himself in the muggle world. Feeling a bit wary about being near muggles he walked onwards and flagged down a taxi. Spending his time spying on humans you would have to learn a few muggle things to survive and it was lucky Antoine knew them by now. He was not in the Special Forces for nothing after all.

After flagging down a taxi he headed to the real estate agency and then sat down and was in lock, there was a house being sold in Private drive, a Number 4 private drive. Antoine could not believe his luck, he would be able to watch Harry potter better now with a house in private drive and decided he wanted to look at the property before buying. He and the broker entered the car and then entered the car and drove all the way to the house and once they arrived they were greeted by a very thin woman who looked like a horse.

"Mrs. Dursley, this is Antoine Von Bielefeld," said the broker. "Mr. Von Bielefeld this is Mrs. Petunia Dursley, she and her husband are selling the house."

"A pleasure to meet you," Antoine said graciously. "I hope you don't mind my intruding, I am just here to View the house."

"Oh do come in," said Petunia. "You can have a tour of the house… let's start with the second floor."

He was led to the stairs and at the stairs Antoine froze when he spotted someone on the stairs… that someone he should not be in contact with just yet. The man he was supposed to protect Harry potter. He froze and then stared at the young man and then quickly looked away and then turned to Mrs. Dursley? They were selling the house? What for?

"Pardon me Mrs. Dursley, perhaps you don't mind my asking," he suddenly asked. "Why are you selling the house?"

He noticed Petunia Dursley look at harry and harry looked back and then she turned to Antoine and then gave him a small smile.

"My Family and I are moving because my husband is being relocated," said Petunia, though she kept looking to her right and her grip was a little too tight, something Antoine knew that she was lying. He knew right away with her initial look at harry that they were going into hiding.

"I see," said Antoine and then turned to look at the boy. "And who is this young man?"

"My nephew," said Petunia. "Harry potter… he studies in St. Brutus School for the criminally minded."

Antoine blinked and then stared at harry who he saw was looking at the side and then he turned to look at petunia and then tilted his head and then smiled.

"Really, he doesn't seem like a criminal to me," said Antoine with a smile. "Shall we get on with the tour?"

Antoine smiled as he was led upstairs, he was given the tour of the room, though he had to wonder why he was toured in Harry's room… was that a cat flap on the door? Antoine most certainly hope that he was not being bullied. By his family no less.

At the end, Antoine decided not to get the house because that house would not be in his interest anymore… which meant that he had to take care and protect harry potter. Since his "death" was very near. His family was moving away which meant that the day of Harry's assassination was close. He had to get ready.

Antoine spent the days leading to the move spying on harry potter, and soon the day of the move came. Antoine woke up and then sat up, he was ready for this day, he had to protect harry potter at all costs. Putting on some leather clothes and his boots, he laced them up and then tied them together, he dressed up and placed his weapons all around and then tied them together. Then he turned around and grabbed hold of the fastest broom in so far and then went to the air throwing a disillusionment charm on himself and continued to fly over private drive.

There he watched as the family moved away leaving harry potter there alone in the house, Antoine moved closer and then once he noted that Harry was asleep he threw a tracer spell on him and then disappeared until nighttime, He didn't know when Harry would be killed so he had to keep a close eye. He watched as a witch and wizard heralded them into the car and they drove away… well it was just him and harry now and on with his duty.

When it was nighttime however he noted a few people coming and then he straightened up from his stool and then looked at the men and women who came, he looked at them and then he narrowed his eyes as he realized he was looking at Weasleys and several people he didn't know… well he did work with Weasleys before. Therefore, he knew they could be trusted.

He watched as they used polyjuice and he smirked, a wise plan only he knew if he wasn't here the plan would have failed because Harry Potter would have been killed… how he didn't know but today was supposed to be his day of death and Antoine was planning that it will not be today.

Antoine then watched as they took the sky and Antoine followed the real harry by a few feet and stood up slowly, then stared at the open grounds as they ran full smack to the enemy. Antoine pulled out his wand and his gun and then pointed it at the enemy, it was time to fight and he knew how to fight… quite well in fact.  
Antoine fired a spell at a death eater and fired his gun at another, it hit the man between the eyes and he fell down to the earth dead, he looked around to see that they were surrounded and he fought for his life only to see that the giant was driving away. Antoine swerved to follow them was only greeted by green light, he expertly maneuvered himself only for the light to hit the blasted bird and he shot and killed the one who shot the green light.

He heard Harry shouting that they had to go back but Thankfully Hagrid continued to move onward and Antoine continued to follow and fight in the rear, throwing spells that were both light and dark in repertoire. He killed quite a few death eaters himself and then quickly followed the accelerated speed of the motorcycle as Hagrid pressed a button to speed up… twice. However the second did not go as planned as the sidecar disentangled from the flying motorcycle and harry started dropping towards the earth at Breakneck speed.

Antoine did not hesitate and then dived and soon caught up with him and grasped the hand that was failing for him and then pulled him up and then looked at him, Harry stared at the man who saved him and recognition flashed through his face as he recognized the man who went on tour with the house. Antoine Von Bielefeld was it.

"You," Harry said.

"Yes me, no time to explain," said Antoine. "Voldemort and his minions are coming any minute, and I don't want to have a confrontation with the dark lord or my dear grandpapa anytime soon…. I have orders to protect you and protect you I shall."

"Wait if you are in the order why haven't I met you before?" he asked.

"I'm not part of the order of the Frying chickens," said Antoine with a sneer. "However that is for another time, we have things to do… and I have a duty that I must fulfill."

Antoine withdrew his gun and then fired at a death eater with what Harry noticed was with deadly accuracy and then he fixed himself behind Antoine and then pulled out his wand… Who was this person? He acted like a soldier, and had muggle weapons, but could use magic… when did the muggle army start training wizards? Harry was confused.

"I will try to lead you away from the fight," called out Antoine as he dived and then took out a couple of smoke pellets, he threw them in the air and then aimed at them and it exploded, Antoine casted a quick disillusionment charm on them both and then flew away. They landed on the ground and then he climbed off and then they were greeted by an elderly couple.

"Are you Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes," harry said though shaken and then Antoine kept both wand and gun away and then turned to him. "Who are you?"

"As I said my name is Antoine Von Bielefeld," said Antoine to him. "I've been assigned to protect you."

"That doesn't answer anything, why would I need protecting," said harry.

"Because harry potter, without me you would be dead today," said Antoine. "And trust me, with your death, the wizarding world will be falling to pieces. I have already said too much, I have to go but I will be back, Good day."

Antoine bowed but then the diary fell out and then landed on the ground open, harry bent to pick it up and then looked down to see that it was a diary yet the date was impossible… 2013? They were in 1998? Why was there an entry written for the year 2013? In addition, from the entry it was Draco who wrote it… who was he?  
"Who are you and why do you have Draco's diary?" he asked. "Tell me, I don't think you are who you are."

Antoine paused and then straightened out the classic unreadable Malfoy face on and then stared at harry, then he walked onwards and then calmly took the book from him and then placed it back on his pocket and then looked at him.

"Your right, I am Special Forces Lieutenant Antoine Severin Malfoy, I'm from 200 years in the future, I was sent here by my father Commander Lucianius Harald Malfoy to go back 200 years to the past and protect you until you finish your mission. If you fail, the effects of your failure will have dire effects on the future of the wizarding world… therefore I was sent to aid you in your endeavor."

Harry stared at Antoine as he stood there and then he blinked and tried to process it but it was too much, Harry just survived an attack from Voldemort. In which he found out was that he was supposed to die today, he met a man who was from 200 years in the future, this man helped him and saved him. Not only that, said man was a Malfoy and a descendant of his worst enemy Draco Malfoy… this was too much for Harry that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Hey guys, it's me, I feel bad that I can't continue my hp/tmnt story, I don't have the chapters anymore so I can't update it anymore… and because of that I have been in a slump. Nevertheless, I think I am back and this time with a better story… if you have any questions regarding the plot, come to me and I will answer your questions.

2.) We all know that you shouldn't change the past, but Antoine's doing it for the sake of magic… he isn't doing it because he wanted too. He had to because it was for the best.

3.) I have made a Facebook page… hopefully you will see everything I have been doing… its www. facebook Juliannaspencer21 just remove the space… so if you have a facebook don't hesitate to post there or send me a message

4.) Regarding Wands in 2198– During the time between the Muggle-Wizard wars. Every witch and wizard had to give up their wands simply because if you were caught in public with a wand you would be killed on sight by the muggles. So Wizards had to train their magical children to use magic without wands at an early age… also if you were caught shouting spells you were also killed so they had to train the kids in both worded and unspoken magic

5.) Magical children in 2198 were sent to secret training camps when they are 11, Hogwarts is one of these training camps, there were an added curriculum in Hogwarts and that is muggle warfare where they learn how to weild muggle guns and fight. Electical stuff cant still be used in Hogwarts so the blowing of Hogwarts was a bit difficult… they had to send all students of Hogwarts back into the school with bombs strapped on them and they were forced to detonate themselves and the school. Any child who tried to escape were killed once they stepped foot out of Hogwarts.

juliannaspencer21


	2. in which Antoine meets the order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine meets the Order of the Phoenix, they are suspicious of him as well. But harry comes to his rescue

A Visit from the Future

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Antoine is mine however  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: in which Antoine meets the order

Harry woke up with a groan and turned to look around and he found that the Weasleys, Tonks and Remus surrounded him. He lay there and then looked at eh ceiling, they were looking at him worriedly and then he placed a hand on his forehead.

'Yeah right, as if there was someone from the future who saved me from falling to my death,' thought Harry as he sat up and all at once zeroed in on a man who was seated tied to the chair, his knives, gun and wand were displayed on the table.

"Hello Harry you had a nice sleep?" asked the man and then stared at one of the Weasleys who had his wand trained to him. "Could you call off your Weasley, Potter? I hate having a wand pointed at my face."

Harry blinked and then shook his head as he stood up… he was clearly a Malfoy, he stood up and then sighed as he looked at Bill who had his wand trained at his face.

"Bill, it's alright, he is harmless," said Harry.

"Are you kidding Harry, look at the weapons he has with him," said bill. "Perhaps the death eaters sent him to kill you."

"Are you insane, if I was sent to kill Potter then I would have already done it," said Antoine. "You can check me if you want, if you have veritaserum I can tell you… oh wait cut that I can't go around spilling secrets to you, secrets that can have dire effects for you, Weasley."

"Bill, he's fine, he saved me," said Harry as he went and untied his wrist and took his left wrist and lifted up the sleeve and then showed it to him and it showed unblemished skin. "He doesn't have the dark mark, and you can check for any concealment spells too."

"Go on, so that we will be dine with it," said Antoine and then leaned back and gave a huff as Bill started sending spells at it and then found that there weren't any spells and then moved back and then looked at the others.

"He's clean," said Bill and moved back to have Antoine rise and grab his arsenal and strapped them back on his person.

"Thank you for the hospitality," said Antoine as he picked up his wand and fixed his sleeves. "Now Potter about your mis…"

Harry looked around quickly in panic, then went to him, and then pulled Antoine by the collar to a private room and then slammed the door, Antoine watched him as he pointed his wand at the door and heard him mutter something like "muffle-ato" and then turned to look at each other.

"Look Malfoy, I know you were sent from the future to protect me, but I don't want anyone else to know about the mission, "said Harry. "Only you, me, Ron and Hermione know about this mission."

"And what pray tell is this mission?" Antoine asked and then Harry looked at him.

"Wha… you… you don't know what this mission is?" Harry asked.

"No, all I know is that you are my mission," said Antoine. "I'm to protect you until you finish yours, which in essence, your mission also becomes my mission."

"What do you know of Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Horcruxes?" Antoine asked. "I'm sorry I don't know, a lot of our books were destroyed during the war, the only way I know spells is through word of mouth and the portraits… I'm sorry but I don't know."

"What do you know about…" harry asked but was quickly interjected by Antoine.

"The dark lord?" he asked. "Well I know that he was the one who signed the extinction of the magical world… it was because of him that the Muggles found out about magic. That is why I am here to prevent that future from happening… you are the future Potter. Therefore, it is my duty and responsibility to protect you. I have protected you from your death just now but who knows what other events can lead you to your other deaths, therefore I am here to protect you and fulfill my duty."

Antoine looked at him and then watched as Harry huffed and then leaned back, from what he could see that this man was not lying. In addition, he did look like a Malfoy, though this Malfoy was weird. He looked like he was trained at the army, and he looked like he was their age 17. In addition, he had and could use muggle weapons with deadly accuracy. He knew that the Malfoys now wouldn't even touch muggle weapons not without a ten foot pole much less know how to use them but this Malfoy had an arsenal of them on his body… How bad was the future did this Malfoy came from? Was it so bad that that the Malfoys would not hesitate to carry and use guns? Very bad, He surmised.

"Very well, you will come with us when its time," said harry. "Until then we will have to call you by the name you first introduced me as… Von Balefield?"

"Von Bielefeld," said Antoine. "A muggleborn wizard."

"Muggleborn?" echoed Harry. "Alright then, now I know that I need to save the future as well, the Malfoys would never take the guise of a Muggleborn wizard… not in a million years… wait………. 200 years."

"That was then and this is now," said Antoine. "This is for the safety of the Wizarding world. The dark lord has to fall."

"Then we are in agreement?" he asked and then extended his hand and then Antoine stood up and then shook it.

"Agreed," said Antoine and then both of them shook hands and then let go and then Harry turned to the door and then paused. "Now remember no talking about the mission to anyone but Ron, Hermione, and I got it."

The only answer he got was a raise of an eyebrow before Harry sighed and then opened the door and exited and then went to join the others who looked Grim seated around the table. From what Antoine could tell was that only a few arrived and there seemed to be trouble… from the looks of it. Antoine and the others sat down on the table as Andromeda went to serve everyone tea.

"What's wrong?" harry asked.

"Mad eye moody fell," said Remus. "We can't find his body anywhere."

"He… You-know-who killed him." Said Bill. "I and a few of us watched him fall… With that height…"

They all fell quiet and then bowed their heads not wanting to mention that. After all a death of an esteemed ally was a very heavy one. After a while, Remus started to get up.

"Well I will go and start looking…" he was about to say but was interrupted by Antoine.

"I'd rather you didn't," said the young Malfoy as he sipped his tea.

"What?" The werewolf asked and then he turned to look at Malfoy.

"That is what they want you to do," said Antoine. "It would be obvious that the man's body would be under the hands of the enemy…. If you go out and search for the body, they would in turn capture you and torture you for information about your organization. I've seen this kind of modus operandi before… if you value your lives… better not do it."

The people there fell silent, as he knew that Antoine spoke the truth, it would be obvious that there would be enemies mulling about. Since they saw moody fall, it would be obvious that they would be keeping an eye on the surroundings just in case they come poking about. This meant they had to leave the body there, even if they did not like it.

"By the way who are you?" Remus asked and Antoine looked at them.

"My name is Antoine, a simple Muggleborn wizard," said Antoine. "As for my credentials, I can't tell you anything but that I was tutored in magic at my home since my mother didn't want me attending school when there was a deranged megalomaniac around. Well if you can say on what side I am I can say that I am at least sympathetic to your cause."

"Really, but you act as if you don't really care for sides," said Remus.

"No, I don't care if you are "light" or "Dark"," said Antoine. "What I care about is things that can benefit magic… we are all magic and being born as light and dark does not mean we are light or dark, in fact it is the actions of the people that make them light or dark… even the dark started with pure intentions you know. I am neither sympathetic to the light nor dark but what only benefits magic."

Antoine went back to his tea as harry stared at him, what they didn't know was that because of the muggle-magical warfare light and dark families were forced to put aside their differences and band together to fight against the enemies. The light families had to learn how to kill and dark magic to fight, and dark families had to learn light spells like healing spells and such… in the end the definition of light or dark was gone… there was only magic and muggles. And the fight to keep magic alive.

"You are a strange one," said Ted as he arrived. "You speak as if there are no stereotypes."

"I am not one to believe in stereotypes," said Antoine as he stood up his cup finished. "The light can become dark and the dark can become light… it all depends on the person."

Suddenly the doors opened with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming in with a floating red-haired man followed by its identical in what Antoine guessed was twins and then watched as they laid George down and he went to inspect him, he was covered in wounds in what he could guess was "Sectumsempra."

"Hmm, that's nasty," said Antoine but then noted that the only major injury was the hole for an ear. "I can fix him up nicely."

Antoine pulled his wand and then stopped and stared, it would be his first time that he would be casting the counter/healing spell with a wand. He pointed it at George and he was mildly aware that Harry had to stop Arthur and Molly from coming in front of their son while Antoine started muttering spells to heal him. After all, when you are in a mission and need medical help and you can't move because it was dangerous then you would need to heal yourself… so Antoine knew a few first aid spells in his arsenal, but George would need medical checkup to see if what he did was right.

Both Arthur and Molly made a move to stop him only Remus and Harry stopped them while the others turned and watched. Harry noted that only Severus Snape only knew the counter course. He must have taught it to the wizards to shoot and heal using that spell. After all only Severus Snape, Remus and he only know that spell... How bad was it in the future?

"There, but you need to bring him to the hospital," said Antoine. "He may need a blood replenisher for the blood that he had lost."

He leaned back and then cleaning the blood from his clothes, then turned around to see George sit up and then fill one side of his face, and then looked around.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Mrs. Weasley.

George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saint like," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saint like," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see… I am holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Color flooded Fred's pale face as he burst out laughing as Antoine did know whether to let it go or scold him that he should not be making jokes over his injuries but let it slide. He walked outside and looked up. He swore he was going to help harry kill voldemort and he was going to be doing that.

Soon after that everyone joined in, Antoine was standing guard and had wands pointed at him only for harry to say that it was all right. Ron and Hermione had a hard time believing him after all the story of him popping up at some time, after they met in private drive when the Dursleys were selling the house, did not sit well. Hermione on the other hand was studying Antoine.

"Well, it looks to me he came from the military," said Hermione. "Seeing him stationed at the entrance, but I didn't know that wizards have a military force and uses guns."

"They don't," said Antoine. "My father put me into special training shortly after I was born. My father's a commander and he didn't want his son to be defenseless so he had me trained with weapons, I can say they have been useful so far."

"Yes, but they don't seem to be military grade guns," said Hermione.

Antoine used his hand to cover his gun; he could not say that these were actually military issued guns 200 years into the future. After all, it was too dangerous for them to find out that he was changing the future events.

"I can assure you they are, my father gave them to me to do this mission," said Antoine. "My father told me that I have to help Harry potter and I am… that's all I have to say."

"I've got to go," said Harry looking outside and then Antoine turned to look at him along with ten pairs of eyes.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here," he said as he looked at Antoine who sighed and turned his head away.

He rubbed his forehead; it was prickling again, it had not hurt like this for more than a year.

"You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want —" he said.

"But don't be so silly!" said Mrs. Weasley. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you —"

She did not understand; she was making him feel worse, not better. Voldemort was rampant outside, he had to go, and do his missions not stay behind to watch bill marry fleur.

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here —" he started but was interrupted by Molly.

"But why should he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry.

"We know that," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his cushions.

"I know that —" he started again

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want —" said another but this time they were interrupted by harry.

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.

He felt beleaguered and blackmailed: Did they think he did not know what they had done for him, didn't they understand that it was for precisely that reason that he wanted to go now, before they had to suffer any more on his behalf? There was a long and awkward silence in which his scar continued to prickle and throb.

"I would suggest you stay Harry," said Antoine. "You are safe here… the dark lord is looking for you, you wouldn't want to give yourself away. Everyone, it is better if you stayed here as well. Just for the night, I will keep an eye out, who will take second shift?"

He looked outside and then took out his gun and then nodded to Kingsley when he agreed for the second shift, he used his magic to lift himself on the roof and walked to the chimney and then leaned on it. It was a good blind spot in the night because of the shadow, he could see things around, and he stood vigil all through the night.

~0~0~0~0~

The next day they headed to the Weasleys and Antoine entered it and looked around in veiled wonder, so this was Weasleys place before it was burned down by the muggles. It looked topsy-turvy, and Antoine wisely did not say anything. However, he did help guard the place and the wedding preparations. They were waiting for Harry's 17th birthday, which were a few days away.

Antoine was reading the diary for any clue on what the whereabouts of the horcruxes were. He did remember that there was an insurrection in the ranks of Voldemort, they were the ones who hunted for the Horcruxes and the leader of the insurrection was the Malfoys themselves. The reason for the insurrection is that they were tired fighting both light wizards and muggles and the light wizards had felt the same. The leader of the insurrection amongst the Death eaters was Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nee black.

"Harry, it'll be one extra day," said Ron as he cut through Antoine's reading and he looked up to see that they were talking about the thing again. "You know how they will act when you leave them on the special day."

Harry was silent as he leaned back, you could tell that he really was not happy with what they said and then looked away. Antoine knew that stance was that he was stuck and he did not like it.

"Don't they realize how important —?" harry started to say only to be answered by Ron.

"Course they don't," said Ron. "They haven't got a clue. And now you mention it, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Ron glanced toward the door into the hall to check that Mrs. Weasley was not returning yet, and then leaned in closer to Harry. So that they were the only ones that could hear, Antoine went back to his reading, how his ancestors found out about the horcruxes was above him… and then he stilled. Lord Draco only mentioned that it was Harry potter that died, not Ronald and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were obviously alive at that time, and must have told Scorpius or Draco about that, once it was proven that He could be trusted. It was probably to pass the mission along if something happened to them.

Antoine started leafing through the pages and finally found the entry and then started reading it

August 20 2038

Journal,  
Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley visited me today, they have told me rather startling news that could tip the war against Voldemort to our favor. Something that they along with Harry Potter… Merlin bless his soul… was supposed to do. A mission that was given to them by Albus Dumbledore himself, the former leader of the order of the phoenix. The mission… is to find and destroy the horcruxes. I am a bit rattled that the dark lord would use such an underhanded method in attaining immortality however; it does explain his delusional ways.  
So far what they know is that the ring that Dumbledore wore before his death was one, and so was the diary, the locket remains elusive and so this RAB character. I am getting along in my years and I have to keep the family business running. I cannot be seen running around and therefore I will have my son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy join in the search. The reign of this lunatic must be stopped, if this is the only way then I will do it. To help Ronald and Hermione I will look at the Malfoy tapestry for this RAB character… as my way to help them.

Draco Lucius Malfoy  
47th head of the Malfoy house

"Mum's been trying to get it out of Hermione and me. What we are to do. She will try you next, so brace yourself. Dad and Lupin have both asked as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us, they dropped it. Not Mum, though. She's determined," he said and then he jumped when he closed the diary and then looked at Ron and Hermione and then raised his eyebrow.

"Well, we can say this," Antoine said. "Say that it is a confidential matter that is good for their safety, because the fewer people know what it is the safer it will be… we can't let the enemy find out. Therefore, the fewer people know the better. Besides all we can do is rest and recuperate to regain our strength…. What we are about to do is going to be a long and arduous task."

Antoine looked outside and then spotted Remus coming in and then he nodded and went to grab his gun, it was time for him to guard the premises. They had talked about this for the night, it would be better to keep an eye out for death eaters that were coming their way so that they were ready just in case anything happened. Remus just finished his shift and it was Antoine's time. He disappeared into the roof and stationed there just like always, while Remus went to get something to eat.

Ron's prediction came true within hours. Shortly before lunch, Mrs. Weasley detached Harry from the others by asking him to help identify a lone man's sock that she thought might have come out of his rucksack. Once she had him cornered in the tiny scullery off the kitchen, she started.

"Ron and Hermione seem to think that the three of you are dropping out of Hogwarts," she began in a light, casual tone.

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, yeah. We are."

The mangle turned off its own accord in a corner, wringing out what looked like one of Mr. Weasley's vests. While she turned to look at him with a stare and Harry looked away slightly discomforted, why was not Malfoy here when he needed him… he could pull off the military confidential stuff like the back of his hand.

"May I ask why you are abandoning your education?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Dumbledore left me . . . stuff to do," mumbled Harry. "Ron and Hermione know about it, and they want to come too."

"What sort of 'stuff '?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't —" harry began but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, frankly, I think Arthur and I have a right to know, and I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger would agree!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had been afraid of the "concerned parent" attack. He forced himself to look directly into her eyes, noticing as he did so that they were precisely the same shade of brown as Ginny's. This did not help.

"Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know, Mrs. Weasley. I am sorry. Ron and Hermione don't have to come, it's their choice —" he answered as he looked at the sock he held in his hand… suddenly finding it interesting.

"I don't see that you have to go either!" she snapped, dropping all pretenses now. "You're barely of age, any of you! Its utter nonsense, if Dumbledore needed work doing, he had the whole Order at his command! Harry, you must have misunderstood him. Probably he was telling you something he wanted done, and you took it to mean that he wanted you —"

"I didn't misunderstand," said Harry flatly. "It's got to be me."

He handed her back the single sock he was supposed to be identifying, which was patterned with golden bulrushes. It was not his, he knew that this was a ruse to be caught alone, and he looked at Mrs. Weasley again.

"And that's not mine, I don't support Puddlemere United," he said and then sighed… he most certainly did not want to be here.

"Oh, of course not," said Mrs. Weasley with a sudden and rather unnerving return to her casual tone. "I should have realized. Well, Harry, while we still have you here, you won't mind helping with the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding, will you? There's still so much to do."

"No — I — of course not," said Harry, disconcerted by this sudden change of subject.

"Sweet of you," she replied, and she smiled as she left the scullery.

From that moment on, Mrs. Weasley kept Harry, Ron, and Hermione so busy with preparations for the wedding that they hardly had any time to think. The kindest explanation of this behavior would have been that Mrs. Weasley wanted to distract them all from thoughts of Mad-Eye and the terrors of their recent journey. After two days of nonstop cutlery cleaning, of color-matching favors, ribbons, and flowers, of de-gnoming the garden and helping Mrs. Weasley cook vast batches of canapés; however, Harry started to suspect her of a different motive. All the jobs she handed out seemed to keep him, Ron, and Hermione away from one another; he had not had a chance to speak to the two of them alone since

The first night, when he had told them about Voldemort torturing Ollivander. Antoine on the other hand spent his time reading the diary hoping to find out but he was having a bit of a hard time with Molly Weasley trying to corner him at every turn. He was always near harry and her thought was that he might know what the three was up too.

There is still so sign of this RAB…. I have a feeling that the "B" stands for Black bu….

"Hello there," said a Voice that caused Antoine to look up and then his eye twitched, for there standing over him was Molly Weasley and her infernal smile.

"Yes, May I help you?" he asked.

"You seem close to the three," said Molly Weasley. "Do you know what they are planning?"

Ah, so it was his turn to be interrogated and Antoine went back to his reading as if unconcerned, well he was new so the best card he could play was the "I don't know" card.

"I have no idea on what their plans are madame," said Antoine. "All I know is that I have to watch over Harry potter and that is all…"

"But certainly you should know something," said Molly.

"I can assure you Madame, I know nothing," said Antoine. "My job is to protect him and not get him killed."

Molly huffed and then looked at the diary that Antoine closed and pocketed and then she smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder as well.

"Well, since you are here we can't have you idling around, how about you help us with the wedding prepations? I am sure you could use that wand of yours aside from protecting us right?" she asked with a smile.

"Madame, I wish I could answer that but I will have to decline, if I work now I would be too tired to guard over harry at night… well if that is all good day," he said and then bowed at her and then left the room.

Lunchtime was a break for them, after all, they found themselves with little to no chores, Harry was sent to clean out the chicken coop but Arthur beat him to it saying that he is hiding Sirus' broken motorcycle in the coop and he was finally free for the meantime. Hermione was supposed to change the sheets but she had done it yesterday, what a wonderful break. He and Hermione joined Ronald in their room and Antoine had entered as well.

Hermione was leafing through her trunk putting aside books and stuff and the others were watching, Antoine knew Arithmancy and stuff but a little bit about runes, they were taught in the camp. Runes could be used as protection and shielding, so they learned were battle and protection runes.

"Listen," suddenly said Harry.

He had sat up straight. Ron and Hermione looked at him with similar mixtures of resignation and defiance. Antoine took one look at them and knew that harry was giving them one last chance to back down and that included him.

"I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me," Harry began.

"Here he goes," Ron said to Hermione, rolling his eyes.

"As we knew he would," she sighed, turning back to the books. "You know, I think I will take Hogwarts, A History. Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with —"

"Listen!" said Harry again.

"No, Harry, you listen," said Hermione. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago — years, really."

"Shut up," Ron advised him. "WE are going and that's final."

"But are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry persisted.

"I'm going, you see it is my duty to protect you harry," said Antoine. "I saved you one time and you could be killed in other times, no I am staying. Besides I won't abandon the mission the commander gave me."

"Let's see," said Hermione, slamming travels with Trolls onto the discarded pile with a rather fierce look. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mum's nose. "I have also modified my parents' memories so that they are convinced they are really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That has to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about you, or me— because unfortunately, I have told them quite a bit about you. Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I will find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I do not — well, I think I have cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see."

Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears again. Ron got back off the bed, put his arm around her once more, and frowned at Harry as though reproaching him for lack of tact. Harry could not think of anything to say, not least because it was highly unusual for Ron to be teaching anyone else tact.

Harry did not know what to say and he smiled, as Antoine leaned back and then looked at him, he still had not made any sense where the horcruxes were. The Malfoys were the main head in the insurrection but so far, there has been no writing, perhaps they were as clueless as this?

"What we really need to decide," said Hermione, tossing Defensive Magical Theory into the bin without a second glance and picking up An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, "is where we're going after we leave here. I know you said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow first, Harry, and I understand why, but . . . well . . . shouldn't we make the Horcruxes our priority?"

"If we knew where any of the Horcruxes were, I'd agree with you," said Harry, looking at Antoine who sighed as he shook his head to harry, he did not want Ron and Hermione to know he was a Malfoy from the future. "So far we've got nothing."

"Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping a watch on Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked. "He might expect you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like?"

"That could be a possibility," said Antoine. "Though I could probably take out the death eater stationed there but his silence would be obvious that you are there… if he had been giving daily reports to the inner circle... It would be a certainty that he would find out."

"The question is, how do you destroy a Horcrux?" Ron said. "This R.A.B person couldn't have done it as well."

"We would just have to trace the locket," said Harry. "And then find out where to go from there."

The silence was shattered as the bedroom door flew open with a wall-shaking crash. Hermione shrieked and dropped Secrets of the Darkest Art. Crookshanks streaked under the bed, hissing indignantly. Ron jumped off the bed, skidded on a discarded Chocolate Frog wrapper, and smacked his head on the opposite wall. Moreover, Harry instinctively dived for his wand before realizing that he was looking up at Mrs. Weasley, whose hair was disheveled and whose face was contorted with rage.

"I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm sure you all need your rest . . . but there are wedding presents stacked in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you had agreed to help."

"Oh yes," said Hermione, looking terrified as she leapt to her feet, sending books flying in every direction, "we will . . . we're sorry . . ."

With an anguished look at Harry and Ron, Hermione hurried out of the room after Mrs. Weasley.

"It's like being a house-elf," complained Ron in an undertone, still massaging his head as he and Harry followed. "Except without the job satisfaction. The sooner this wedding's over, the happier I will be."

"Yeah," said Harry, "then we'll have nothing to do except find Horcruxes. It'll be like a holiday, won't it?"

Ron started to laugh, but at the sight of the enormous pile of wedding presents waiting for them in Mrs. Weasley's room, stopped and stared at each other and both groaned then dived into work sorting out the wedding presents. Antoine Chuckled as he stood by the door and checked on the time, he still had some time before his shift. He would need some rest; he smiled as he turned around.

"Well, I will leave you boys alone, good luck," he called out and then left them alone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))  
Long Authors notes:  
1.) Happy Valentines everyone… this is a Double treat for you because I just celebrated my birthday last week… so as I said it's a double treat… enjoy

2.) some parts are taken from book seven... because they are basically in the same plotline...

3.) Concerning Dark and light – in the war the muggles would target wizards and witches that were either dark or light. Because of this to defend themselves against the muggles the light and dark had to band together to fight the enemy. And as time wore on the distinction of light and dark faded. The light had to learn how to kill and the dark had to learn how to heal. 

juliannaspencer21


	3. A will, a birthday and a wedding… oh my!

A Visit from the Future

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Antoine is mine however  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: A will, a birthday and a wedding… oh my!

Harry's birthday dawned bright as Antoine stood at the roof looking at the sun and then he grasped the edge of the roof and then swung down and entered through the window to Ronald's room where harry was sleeping to see Ron awake and waking up harry and he sat on the windowsill watching.

Sure enough, Harry woke up with a confused look but when reminded that it was his birthday. Antoine watch as the first thing Antoine grabbed was his wand like every other seventeen-year-old teenagers.

'I wonder what spell would he use first?' he asked himself as he watched anticipating as he watched harry as he was about to cast a spell.

"Accio Glasses," he called out and they watch the glasses fly from the dresser beside him and hit him in the eye and that caused Ron and Antoine to chuckle.

Harry continued to do basic spells though the knot on his sneakers had to be untied and tied by hand. He would never have to do the tying again by a spell. However, with all the spells that Harry is doing it was amazing that the owls from the ministry have not arrived yet… and that means that the trace is finally off. They were finally free to do the horcrux mission.

"Happy birthday Harry," said Antoine as he sat up and then turned to look at Harry with a smile. "I hope Mrs. Weasleys will let you rest and prepare today, you have been busy with the wedding preparations of course."

"Doubt it," said Harry. "She is using that so that we don't have much time to plan our mission."

"Well, one could hope," said Antoine. "You, Ron and Hermione did more than everyone else here and that is saying something."

"Yeah, well, I will be happy when the wedding's finished," said Harry. "That way we can do our mission without anymore snags like this."

Antoine did not say anything; he never experienced snags like this before the mission. However, his missions were always from the military, which had to be prompt and in a have to do manner. Therefore, the snags only came during the mission not before.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen Harry, Who knows what mom have cooked for today," said Ron and then the boys headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw piles of gifts for harry. In addition, they looked around. It seemed that the Delacours that arrived yesterday did not forget about him.

"Harry birthday Harry," said Molly with a smile and then turned to him. "Arthur wished me to tell you Happy Birthday, he had to leave early for work… our present is on top."

Harry grabbed it and then opened it to see a watch; Antoine noted the dent on the back and knew at once that it was a second hand. Probably form someone important to Mrs. Weasley, with the way she was looking at it.

"It's a tradition that wizards are to be given a watch when they come of age," said Molly. "Though yours is not new like Ron's it was my brother's… Fabian's… He wasn't particularly careful with his things but I hope you can accept it."

"Of Course Mrs. Weasley, thank you," he stood up and then went to hug Mrs. Weasley and then he smiled.

"Harry, here's my gift to you," said Antoine and then handed him a rectangular and then bent to whisper to him. "Though it is best if you open it in private, I wouldn't want Molly Weasley screeching to high heavens about you owning that."

Harry nodded and then placed it on the table and then went on opening his Gifts. From Bill and Fleur, he got an Enchanted Razor. From The Delacours he got boxes of Chocolate. From Antoine a book on Survival, both magical and Muggle… He turned to look at Antoine again amazed at his knowledge of the Muggle world, he knew that Malfoys would never step foot on Muggle world but this Malfoy knew a lot about Muggles… It was astounding.

Mrs. Weasley though was watching the books wondering what kind of mission they were heaving that needed those books, oh well, she would be getting to it later and went back to her cooking.

What he got from Fred and George was a huge box of their latest products and Harry smiled, these products would be very useful for their mission and he could tell that Antoine was also smiling. They could use these for diversions after all he did hear that Weasley's wizard Weezes was both magnificent and dangerous since they could use it in fights.

Hermione joined them with a box and it turned out that it was a brand new sneakoscope, very handy especially when they were on their way to do their mission. Antoine did not comment it but Mrs. Wesley was staring at them.

"Well, then since everyone is here, let's eat," said Antoine. "I'm hungry and I want to eat Mrs. Weasley's cooking."

Harry turned to look at Antoine and then chuckled as he turned to the others and Mrs. Weasley continued to cook. After that, the atmosphere turned lively again but the group did not stay that long since the table was getting crowded and Mrs. Weasley was preoccupied with serving them to notice them leave. This was a good thing for Antoine because he did not want her thinking up absurd things for them to do before the wedding.

"I will pack these things for you," said Hermione. "I'm nearly done, all I need are your underwear and we are good to go."

Both boys spluttered and Antoine looked at them, he knew he was not being talked about so he did not have the same reaction as theirs. He did have a weightless bag where his clothes were kept along with an arsenal of weapons and cartridges. He had a sniper's rifle just in case he needed to snipe someone, namely a death eater, and his money was in Gringotts. He knew Voldemort would not touch Gringotts for he had no interest in money. His eyes were always on killing Muggles.

After that, they set out preparing for Harry's birthday, even Antoine was pulled to the Decorating. Antoine looked like he did not want too but cooperated nonetheless after all it was His charges' party, a birthday was a special occasion, and he would let this slide. Antoine was outside attaching lanterns on strings on the trees and watched Hermione use charms to change the leaves gold and with the lanterns there they really looked exquisite.

"Nice, Hermione, you've got good eye for these things," said Ron. "It looks really lovely."

"Thank you Ron," said Hermione with a smile. Antoine heard that and scoffed… he was working on the same tree wasn't he? He looked at Ron and then raised his head… well they would get married in the future so he would not say anything. Climbing down from the ladder, he looked at the tree, though he had to agree the tree did look lovely and he looked at the side to see Ginny watching them, or rather harry potter.

"Out of the way, I tell you," yelled Molly Weasley and they turned to see her levitating a rather large snitch and that was when he saw that it was the cake, Antoine turned to look at Harry who had his mouth dropped open in shock… That was really a huge cake.

"Well, let's continue shall we, the sooner this party is on the way the sooner I can rest," said Antoine, then manually carried the ladder, then went to the other tree, and then started climbing it again. Harry followed with his ladder and then went to the other side to help Antoine. It was astounding to see a Malfoy hanging up lanterns, he knew Draco wouldn't even lift a finger… perhaps it was his birthday and he felt like cooperating? That has to be it.

The Group worked hard for the day until 7pm when the guests started coming in for the birthday, Remus arrived with Tonks. Tonks seemed particularly glowing while Remus looked a bit uncomfortable. Hagrid arrived with the worst suit on that Antoine had ever seen. It seemed that he skinned an animal and did not remove the fur of the poor animal and therefore it looked like a hairy/furry suit than a well-tailored one. Antoine himself was wearing an Armani suit, he looked particularly well dressed as benefited a Malfoy. He may be a Malfoy in disguise but that did not stop him from dressing well. Especially when there were guests around, Malfoys no matter what age always dressed to impress

"I must say you look nice," said Hermione. "Armani suits you."

"Thank you Miss Hermione," said Antoine. "I am happy to accept that compliment."

"What's an Armani?" Ronald asked as he came down wearing casual clothes.

"Armani is a muggle clothing line well for suits and tuxedos for special occasions that calls for formal dressing," said Harry coming in from freshening up and then looked at Antoine and nodded… He looked good for a Malfoy in a muggle suit… again A Malfoy in a muggle suit. However, he had to portray a Muggleborn wizard so wearing a muggle suit is the best way to seem to be muggleborn. "Though Armani is overkill for my party don't you think?"

"No, my father said no matter the occasion, if there are guests one must look their best," said Antoine. "And I agree; I refuse to be underdressed for the occasion."

"Right," said Harry. A Malfoy will always be a Malfoy, no matter if he is from the past, present or future. Malfoys will always be narcisstic people.

As time passed, casual talk was being passed back and forth, the four sat together on the table and Antoine was feeling a little edgy. After all he was surrounded by unknown people though he knew they were harmless, he was still aware that a death eater could sneak in. However, that was just his paranoia. He had checked everyone once they entered for glamour charms and if they were under the effect of polyjuice. So far nothing so it was all good.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at — oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me," it said and then the Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished.

"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry — I'm sorry — I'll explain another time —"

He seized Tonks's wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered. Antoine narrowed his eyes, he had a feeling that Voldemort was behind this after all the ministry would be falling to Voldemort tomorrow as stated in the diary.

"The Minister — but why — ? I don't understand —" said Mrs. Weasley as she stood up to greet the minister.

"Harry, be on your guard, the minister could be a spy for Voldemort," whispered Antoine to harry. "I will explain later."

Harry was about to ask Antoine why but there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair.

The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer. As Scrimgeour came within range of the lantern light, Harry saw that he looked much older than the last time they had met, scraggy and grim.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake. Antoine narrowed his eyes and then slinked into the shadows; it would not be good for Voldemort to know that Harry had an ally like him.

"Many happy returns," he said as he stared at Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?"

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Harry saw Mr. Weasley exchange a worried look with Mrs. Weasley as he, Ron, and Hermione stood up. As they led the way back to the house in silence, Harry knew that the other two were thinking the same as he was: Scrimgeour must, somehow, have learned that the three of them were planning to drop out of Hogwarts.

Scrimgeour did not speak as they all passed through the messy kitchen and into the Burrow's sitting room. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here: Harry flicked his wand at the oil lamps as he entered and they illuminated the shabby but cozy room. Scrimgeour sat himself in the sagging armchair that Mr. Weasley normally occupied, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to squeeze side by side onto the sofa. Once they had done so, Scrimgeour spoke. Antoine settled on the window and then listened in ready to intervene should anything untoward happen to harry.

"I have some questions for the three of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you two" — he pointed at Harry and Hermione — "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, while Hermione nodded vigorously. "You can speak to us together, or not at all."

Scrimgeour gave Harry a cold, appraising look. Harry had the impression that the Minister was wondering whether it was worthwhile opening hostilities this early.

"Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They were surprised that they got things from Albus Dumbledore.

"A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?" he asked as he looked at them, he could see the surprise in their faces.

"A-all of us?" said Ron. "Me and Hermione too?"

"Yes, all of —" he started but Harry interrupted.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?" He asked a little bit suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, before Scrimgeour could answer. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!"

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will —"

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," said Hermione, "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No, I'm not," retorted Hermione. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?" He asked as he looked at Scrigemour.

"No, it'll be because the thirty-one days are up," said Hermione at once. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Scrimgeour, ignoring Hermione. Ron looked startled.

"Me? Not — not really . . . It was always Harry who . . ." Ron looked around at Harry and Hermione, to see Hermione giving him a stop talking now! Sort of look, but the damage was done: Scrimgeour looked as though he had heard exactly what he had expected, and wanted, to hear. He swooped like a bird of prey upon Ron's answer.

"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will? He made exceptionally few personal bequests. The vast majority of his possessions — his private library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects — were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?" He asked as he eyed Ronald.

"I . . . dunno," said Ron. "I . . . when I say we weren't close . . . I mean, I think he liked me. . . ." he said and then looked at the Minister.

"You're being modest, Ron," said Hermione. "Dumbledore was very fond of you."  
This was stretching the truth to breaking point; as far as Harry knew, Ron and Dumbledore had never been alone together, and direct contact between them had been negligible. However, Scrimgeour did not seem to be listening. He put his hand inside his cloak and drew out a drawstring pouch much larger than the one Hagrid had given Harry. From it, he removed a scroll of parchment that he unrolled and read aloud.

'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' . . . Yes, here we are. . . . 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.' "

Scrimgeour took from the bag an object that Harry had seen before: It looked something like a silver cigarette lighter, but it had, he knew, the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click. Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to Ron, who took it and turned it over in his fingers, looking stunned.

"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron. "It may even be unique. Certainly, it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare?"

Ron shook his head, looking bewildered. He looked at the Deluminator and then at the minister and then casually shrugged his shoulder.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour persevered. "Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put his Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," mumbled Ron. "What else could I do with it?"

Evidently Scrimgeour had no suggestions. After squinting at Ron for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.' "

Scrimgeour now pulled out of the bag a small book that looked as ancient as the copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art upstairs. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it. Harry saw that the title was in runes; he had never learned to read them. As he looked, a tear splashed onto the embossed symbols.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"He . . . he knew I liked books," said Hermione in a thick voice, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But why that particular book?" he asked.

"I don't know. He must have thought I'd enjoy it," she answered.

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?" he asked and Antoine scoffed, as if they could find codes in a children's book… if there were he and his team would have found out about it already.

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, still wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will."

She suppressed a sob. They were wedged together so tightly that Ron had difficulty extracting his arm to put it around Hermione's shoulders. Scrimgeour turned back to the will.

"'To Harry James Potter,' " he read, and Harry's insides contracted with a sudden excitement, "'I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.' "

As Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings fluttered rather feebly, and Harry could not help feeling a definite sense of anticlimax.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No idea," said Harry. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose . . . to remind me what you can get if you . . . persevere and whatever it was."

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?" He asked as he looked at harry.

"I suppose so," said Harry. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions," said Scrimgeour, shifting his chair a little closer to the sofa. Dusk was really falling outside now, the marquee beyond the windows towered ghostly white over the hedge. "I notice that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch, Why is that?"

Hermione laughed derisively. How could any not know that harry is a great seeker? Everyone in the wizarding world knew he was quite good in a broom.

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious," she said. "There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!"

"I don't think there's anything hidden in the icing," said Scrimgeour, "but a Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?"

Harry shrugged. Hermione, however, answered: Harry thought that answering questions correctly was such a deeply ingrained habit she could not suppress the urge.

"Because Snitches have flesh memories," she said.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together; both considered Hermione's Quidditch knowledge negligible.

"Correct," said Scrimgeour. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture. This Snitch" — he held up the tiny golden ball — "will remember your touch, Potter. It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

Harry's heart was beating rather fast. He was sure that Scrimgeour was right. How could he avoid taking the Snitch with his bare hand in front of the Minister?

"You don't say anything," said Scrimgeour. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," said Harry, still wondering how he could appear to touch the Snitch without really doing so. If only he knew Legilimency, really knew it, and could read Hermione's mind; he could practically hear her brain whirring beside him.

"Take it," said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry met the Minister's yellow eyes and knew he had no option but to obey. He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and placed the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm. Antoine placed a hand on his gun that was on his side, ready to shoot should something happen yet nothing happened. As Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, its tired wings fluttered and were still.

Scrimgeour, Ron, and Hermione continued to gaze avidly at the now partially concealed ball, as if still hoping it might transform in some way.

"That was dramatic," said Harry coolly. Both Ron and Hermione laughed. Antoine released his hold on the gun in his hand and then continued to observe.

"That's all, then, is it?" asked Hermione, making to rise herself off the sofa.

"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, who looked bad-tempered now. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

"What is it?" asked Harry, excitement rekindling.

Scrimgeour did not bother to read from the will this time.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," he said and Antoine raised his head, the sword was a legendary artifact, the Lestrage vault had the replica and the real one had not been seen in ages.

"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs —"

"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat —"

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided. Why do you think —?"

"— Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" said Harry, struggling to keep his temper. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" growled Scrimgeour. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory," said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So is this what you have been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying — I was nearly one of them — Voldemort chased me across three counties, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's been no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"

"You go too far!" shouted Scrimgeour, standing up; Harry jumped to his feet too. Scrimgeour limped toward Harry and jabbed him hard in the chest with the point of his wand: It signed a hole in Harry's T-shirt like a lit cigarette.

"Oi!" said Ron, jumping up and raising his own wand, but Harry said, "No! D'you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?"

"Remembered you're not at school, have you?" said Scrimgeour, breathing hard into Harry's face. "Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!"

"I think you have overstayed your welcome minister," said Antoine as he walked into the room, he had rushed to the door when things got heated and then looked at the minister with a hard glare.

"And who are you?" he asked and Antoine turned to face the minister.

"Antoine Von Bielefeld," said Antoine.

"Von Bielefeld? That's not a Wizard's name," he said.

"Indeed, I am a Muiggleborn wizard," said Antoine. "Now please leave before you cause any more trouble to my friends."

The floor trembled; there was a sound of running footsteps, then the door to the sitting room burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran in.

"We — we thought we heard —" began Mr. Weasley, looking thoroughly alarmed at the sight of Harry and the Minister virtually nose to nose.

"— raised voices," panted Mrs. Weasley.

Scrimgeour took a couple of steps back from Harry, glancing at the hole he had made in Harry's T-shirt. He seemed to regret his loss of temper.

"It — it was nothing," he growled. "I . . . regret your attitude,"

He looked Harry full in the face once more. Then turned to look around the spectators and then turned harry again.

"You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you — what Dumbledore — desired. We ought to be working together," he said looking at Harry who scoffed.

"I don't like your methods, Minister," said Harry. "Remember?"

For the second time, he raised his right fist and displayed to Scrimgeour the scars that still showed white on the back of it, spelling I must not tell lies. Scrimgeour's expression hardened. He turned away without another word and limped from the room. Mrs. Weasley hurried after him; Harry heard her stop at the back door. After a minute or so she called, "He's gone!"

"What did he want?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Mrs. Weasley came hurrying back to them.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the contents of his will."

Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the three objects Scrimgeour had given them were passed from hand to hand. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator and The Tales of Beedle the Bard and lamented the fact that Scrimgeour had refused to pass on the sword, but none of them could offer any suggestion as to why Dumbledore would have left Harry an old Snitch. As Mr. Weasley examined the Deluminator for the third or fourth time. It was a rather ingenious piece of magic.

Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry; we didn't like to start without you. . . . Shall I serve dinner now?"

They all ate rather hurriedly and then, after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, left to set up a tent for himself in a neighboring field.

Antoine enjoyed the party even though he still felt guarded and his eyes did not stray from harry all through the party, after all it was his duty to guard him and guard him he did. At night, he would be returning to his room for the night, he was too tired to guard besides he needed all the energy he needed tomorrow. After all, it was the fall of ministry tomorrow, and he needed all the energy he could get.

~0~0~0~0~

"Meet us upstairs," Harry whispered to Antoine, as he passed him as Antoine was heading to the stairs for rest. . "After everyone's gone to bed."

Antoine nodded and then headed upstairs while harry and the others set off to tidy up the place. Antoine stayed in his room until everyone was asleep and joined Ron, Hermione and Harry in Ron's attic room. Ron examined his Deluminator, and Harry filled Hagrid's moleskin purse, not with gold, but with those items he most prized, apparently worthless though some of them were: the Marauder's Map, the shard of Sirius's enchanted mirror, and R.A.B.'s locket. He pulled the strings tight and slipped the purse around his neck, then sat holding the old Snitch and watching its wings flutter feebly. At last, Hermione tapped on the door and tiptoed inside.

"Muffliato," she whispered, waving her wand in the direction of the stairs. Antoine noted that it was one of Severus' spells that was used again.

"Thought you didn't approve of that spell?" said Ron.

"Times change," said Hermione. "Now, show us that Deluminator."

Ron obliged at once. Holding it up in front of him, he clicked it. The solitary lamp they had lit went out at once.

"The thing is," whispered Hermione through the dark, "we could have achieved that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

There was a small click, and the ball of light from the lamp flew back to the ceiling and illuminated them all once more.

"Still, its cool," said Ron, a little defensively. "And from what they said, Dumbledore invented it himself!"

"I know, but surely he wouldn't have singled you out in his will just to help us turn out the lights!" said Hermione indignantly wondering why Dumbledore would be giving such a thing.

"D'you think he knew the Ministry would confiscate his will and examine everything he'd left us?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," said Hermione. "He couldn't tell us in the will why he was leaving us these things, but that still doesn't explain . . ."

". . . Why he couldn't have given us a hint when he was alive?" asked Ron.

"Well, exactly," said Hermione, now flicking through The Tales of Beedle the Bard. "If these things are important enough to pass on right under the nose of the Ministry, you'd think he'd have let us know why . . . unless he thought it was obvious?"

"Thought wrong, then, didn't he?" said Ron. "I always said he was mental. Brilliant and everything, but cracked. Leaving Harry an old Snitch — what the hell was that about?"

"I've no idea," said Hermione. "When Scrimgeour made you take it, Harry, I was so sure that something was going to happen!"

"Yeah, well," said Harry, his pulse quickening as he raised the Snitch in his fingers. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour, was I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"The Snitch I caught in my first ever Quidditch match?" said Harry. "Don't you remember?"

Hermione looked simply bemused. Ron, however, gasped, pointing frantically from Harry to the Snitch and back again until he found his voice.

"That was the one you nearly swallowed!" he yelled and Antoine looked at the Snitch and at Harry and smirked… interesting, their skin alone had different types of skin, what he just heard made things interesting.

"Exactly," said Harry, and with his heart beating fast, he pressed his mouth to the Snitch. It did not open. Frustration and bitter disappointment welled up inside him: He lowered the golden sphere, but then Hermione cried out.

"Writing! There's writing on it, quick, look!" She cried and all of them craned to see and they saw these words. "I open at the close." He had barely read them when the words vanished again.

" 'I open at the close . . .' What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and then looked at Antoine who was just as puzzled as well… this wasn't written in the diary so he had no idea what it was as well. Hermione and Ron shook their heads, looking blank.

"I open at the close . . . at the close . . . I open at the close . . ." they started to say… well only Ron, Hermione and harry. Antoine was too dignified to recite as well. However, no matter how often they repeated the words, with many different inflections, they were unable to wring any more meaning from them.

"And the sword," said Ron finally, when they had at last abandoned their attempts to divine meaning in the Snitch's inscription. "Why did he want Harry to have the sword?"

"And why couldn't he just have told me?" Harry said quietly. "It was there, it was right there on the wall of his office during all our talks last year! If he wanted me to have it, why didn't he just give it to me then?"

He felt as though he were sitting in an examination with a question that he ought to have been able to answer in front of him, his brain slow and unresponsive. Was there something he had missed in the long talks with Dumbledore last year? Ought he to know what it all meant? Had Dumbledore expected him to understand?

"And as for this book," said Hermione, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard . . . I've never even heard of them!"

"You've never heard of The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them, then?"

"Well, of course I do!" he called out and Antoine lowered his head. He as a "Muggleborn" should not know what it was as well.

Harry looked up, diverted. The circumstance of Ron having read a book that Hermione had not was unprecedented. Ron, however, looked bemused by their surprise.

"Oh come on! All the old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's, aren't they? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' . . . 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' . . . 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump' . . ." he said and then started reciting all the stories that was written there.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione, giggling. "What was that last one?

"Come off it!" said Ron, looking in disbelief from Harry to Hermione. "You must've heard of Babbitty Rabbitty —"

"Ron, you know full well Harry and I were brought up by Muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' and 'Cinderella' —"

"What's that, an illness?" asked Ron clearly puzzled and Antoine started to shake his laughter, oh, this was getting very amusing.

"So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending again over the runes.

"Yeah," said Ron uncertainly, "I mean, that's just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."

"But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?" She asked as she opened the book. Something creaked downstairs. In addition, Antoine went for the gun that never left his side and they all froze.

"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," said Ron nervously.

"All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."

"No," agreed Ron. "A brutal triple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of a damper on the wedding. I'll get the lights."

In addition, he clicked the Deluminator once more as Hermione left and Antoine took one look at the darkness and then left the room as well.

~0~0~0~0~

The day started busy with the place going haywire in preparation for the wedding, Antoine had been feeling antsy the whole day. Even he was wearing a tuxedo for the wedding he had hidden a few knives and his guns in his tuxedo, so even when he was well dressed he was ready to kill at a moment's notice. After all, he knew what day it is today.

At 3pm harry, Hermione, Antoine, Ron, Fred and George were waiting for the guests from France, and usher them to the seats and they started seeing them coming and they saw that it was Fleur's relatives that were arriving first.

"Ohh, I'll serve them," said George but Fred grabbed him by the collar to stop him.

"Not so fast your holeyness," he said but Antoine was faster on the draw.

"Bonjour mademoiselles, permettez-moi du assister vous," he called out in prefect French and the women giggled and Antoine offered them his elbows and assisted them to their seats and when he returned back he smirked at them. "Women always prefer to be someone with class."

'Spoken like a true Malfoy,' Thought Harry with an awkward laugh.

They continued to usher people inside and soon they were inside and all that was left to greet the Lovegoods… Antoine raised his eyebrow; in his time, the lovegoods were normal people… normal in the sense that they do not look weird or act weird.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," he said, extending a hand to Harry, "my daughter and I live just over the hill, so kind of the good Weasleys to invite us. But I think you know my Luna?"

"Yes," said Ron. "Isn't she with you?"

"She lingered in that charming little garden to say hello to the gnomes, such a glorious infestation! How few wizards realize just how much we can learn from the wise little gnomes — or, to give them their correct name, the Gernumbli gardensi," He said and Antoine had to look away as he was finding this lovegood rather weird. Ron led a party of wizards into the marquee as Luna rushed up.

"Hello, Harry!" she said.

"Er — my name's Barny," said Harry, flummoxed. As Antoine stared at her with surprise in his face.

"Oh, have you changed that too?" she asked brightly.

"How did you know — ?" he asked

"Oh, just your expression," she said and then turned to look at Antoine who froze. "Why is a malf-"

"Shh," said Antoine as he covered her mouth quickly and then looked at her. "You are not to say that name out loud in my vicinity understand."

After that, they all settled and let the wedding take over and then they settled down on the seats and they watched as Fleur walked down the aisle and then approached Bill and the wedding took place.

". . . then I declare you bonded for life." Said the officiator that signified the end of the event and they all clapped. The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside.

Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed band trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," said Ron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Hermione, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Bill and Fleur had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," shrugged Ron, snatching three butterbeers from a passing tray and handing one to Harry. "Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table. . . . Not there! Nowhere near Muriel —"

However, Antoine stopped them with a raise f his hand a look of Determination appeared on his face in a few hours the ministry would fall, they should not be here, after all. If the ministry would fall, the aurors or death eaters would come here to look for harry, after all Voldemort wanted Harry dead…. Killing him would be easy especially when harry was arrested by the ministry.

"We have to go," said Antoine. "I will explain when I have the chance, but we should not tally here… the ministry knows you are here."

"What, why would the ministry go after harry?" Hermione asked. "Is it because of what he said?"

"No, it's something else entirely," said Antoine. "It will happen in a few hours… we have to be gone now before it happens."

"And what are you doing?" called out Mrs. Weasley. "You are needed at the Reception hurry."

She grabbed Harry's and Ron's arms before dragging them to the reception and Antoine sighed, as he had to follow. His things were ready and they were all ready to leave at a moment's notice. The time passed by and Antoine noted that Mrs. Weasley always had Ron and harry by her side and all seemed to be futile. Antoine kept checking his watch for the time and watched as it went nearer and nearer until…

"What was that? A patronus?" asked one of the guests and then Antoine looked at the patronus with dread… he knew that the words that would be uttered by that would make him move quickly.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." It said and Antoine closed his eyes. It was time. He turned and then he forcibly took Ron and Harry from Mrs. Weasley and then turned to her. "I apologize Mrs. Weasley but it's time for us to go."

And with that all three of them went in search for Hermione just as sounds of apparition appeared and Antoine drew his gun, here it was the attack of the death eaters on their place to try and capture harry potter… not on his watch.

"Let's go, we don't have much time," he yelled as he shot at the death eaters and went to search for Hermione or rather she found them. He grabbed hold of them and together they disapparated from the place to who knows where.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please review, a great review will keep me going. Thank you  
Long Authors notes:  
1.) Well, here you are another chapter, I hope you liked it…  
juliannaspencer21


	4. A place of solitude

A Visit from the Future

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Antoine is mine however  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: A place of solitude

When they apparated they landed in an alleyway, Antoine let go of the others, then leaned on the wall, and then looked at them. So far, they were still alive and safe, though they were still dressed for the wedding. Hermione was still in her gown and the boys were still in their dress robes.

"Where are we?" said Ron as he looked up. Harry squinted and Antoine noted that the potion was beginning to wear off.

"In an alleyway in the muggle world," said Antoine. "Come we must look for a place for you to change, perhaps a hotel or a restaurant."

They walked into the sidewalk in a brisk pace and ignored the people gawking at them, some of the people were laughing at their fashion. Children pointed at them and their Mothers pulled them away telling their children to stay away from crazy people like them.

"Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into," Ron told her, as a young woman burst into raucous giggles at the sight of him.

"Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility Cloak with me?" said Harry, inwardly cursing his own stupidity. "All last year I kept it on me and —"

"It's okay, I've got the Cloak, I've got clothes for both of you," said Hermione. "Just try and act naturally until we arrive."

Hermione looked at Antoine as he walked and then spotted a particularly shady alleyway that was covered by a phone booth that had hazy windows and then nodded that will do.

"This will do, go on change," said Antoine and then went to guard them as they changed to their normal clothes though harry was under the invisibility cloak. When they were finished, Antoine himself changed to jeans and a shirt, joined them, and then motioned to them to come, it would be good for them to get something to eat since they did not have time to eat during the reception trying to find ways to escape.

Antoine found a slightly packed restaurant, then looked around it was a perfect place to hide from the death eaters in plain sight. After all, they had the stature of secrecy and would not be, he opened the door and then they walked in and the Waiter walked to them and then bowed.

"Good evening sir, may I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we would like to dine in one of your private rooms," said Antoine. "Could you prepare one for us?"

"Of course sir, "said the man warily, because they were only Seventeen year olds and wondered if they had money to pay for the food he had to inform the manager quickly. "This way sir."

The waiter led them to their smallest private room and then let them sit down and then Antoine leaned back and then watched the Waiter; he accepted the menu and then perused it. After Telling what he wanted and had mentioned Harry's order and the others turned to him, as the door left and Antoine looked around for a CCTV and saw that it was still off.

"You can remove the cloak harry before they open the CCTV to keep an eye on us," said Antoine and harry removed it. "Now to get onto business."

"You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross —" said Ron

"Ron, we can't!" said Hermione at once.

"Not to stay there, but to find out what's going on!" he answered.

"We know what's going on! The dark lord's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know?" said Harry and then Antoine blinked and then looked at the door he knew the taboo was already in place.

"Okay, okay, it was just an idea!" said Ron.

"We are not safe here," said Antoine. "As he went to his seat. The dark lord knows that we are in the muggle world."

"What how?" Ron asked as he looked at Antoine.

Antoine however raised his hand and then watched as two men entered the Restaurant and then he smiled, he knew they were hidden and there were many Muggles around. They did not want to expose themselves to the muggle world the stature of secrecy was there for a reason after all.

"Later," said Antoine and then went back to his seat and heard the whir of the CCTV come on, he smiled as he sat down, it was better. He watched as another man served them the food and Antoine knew that it was the manager disguised as the waiter.

As they were eating Antoine kept an eye on the door, he knew they were looking for them and then smirked as he continued to eat. After eating Antoine pulled out his wallet, then looked at the CCTV, and then waived at it to summon the manager disguised as the waiter

"May I be of assistance," said the manager.

"Yes, could you call us a Taxi?" said Antoine as he looked into the bill and then counted out the desired bill and then handed it over. "We will be heading home. One will do."

He smiled as the manager blinked and then nodded, and went to call him and then Antoine leaned back, those death eaters would not be doing anything in front of these muggles and they had at least five minutes to discuss.

"Well, since we are full and waiting for the taxi I will tell you this," said Antoine. "The moment the ministry fell to the dark lord, he placed a taboo on the use of his name. Meaning whoever uses his name will be traced… there are two death eaters waiting outside in the public part of the restaurant for us. That is why I called for the cab. I doubt they know how to use one."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stiffened when they heard that and smiled, he could easily take care of those two, silently in the alleyway. However, he would not do that so soon, after all the CCTV recorded their faces, he did not want to be wanted in both the wizarding and muggle worlds as well.

The manager told them that the Cab had arrived and they all stood up and then headed to the entrance he spotted the two death eaters stand up and then smiled as he tried to follow them only to be stopped by the waiter who told them that they could not leave without paying.

Antoine and the others exited and boarded the taxi along with Ron, Hermione and harry and Antoine closed the door, then turned to the driver, and then mentioned them to drive away before mentioning "Richmonde Hotel."

Once they arrived and Antoine booked them two rooms, one for Hermione and one deluxe room for them, since the deluxe had two rooms. They were staying there for overnight while they actually plan what they were going to do. The one paying was Antoine. Once in the boy's room, Antoine turned around and then looked at them and then he looked at them all and then nodded.

"Now here are a few rules," said Antoine. "No V word anywhere… that will just call out the death eaters. If you need something in the wizarding towns use me, I know ways to infiltrate without people knowing. Also use magic only when necessary… in both worlds, death eaters are aware when magic is used and most probably know your magical signatures and also we can't break the stature of secrecy."

The golden trio nodded and then looked at each other, if Antoine was here they would be running around by now. Antoine sat on the chair and then looked at them; well the rules have been set it was time for them to rest before going in search for the horcruxes.

Once everyone was asleep, Antoine settled down onto the chair with the lamp light in tow, then looked at the diary, and then leafed it. There were many "B" surnames in the wizarding world. Bagshot, Black, Bagwind, Bogtrot… and so on, he could not possibly start investigating all those surnames for this R.A.B character. Well it would not hurt to consult the diary. He was reading until he came across this page.

December 2002

We found him! This RAB Character, as I knew it he was a black. Regulus Arcturus Black! It makes sense, from what my mother told me Regulus was a death eater but he was backing out of it and he was wiped out. Well we know who it is but the question is it still in Grimmauld place? No one has been there in years. Well we did try only to find that most of the valuables were stolen. The house elf Kreacher was killed obviously protecting the house. We could not find the locket, the thief probably took it. We took one….

Antoine woke up to the sun shining on his face and he groaned as he sat up and then closed the diary, well at least they had a clue to the locket. They had to hurry before Grimmauld's things were completely stolen. He stood up and then placed the diary on his pocket and entered his room. He would need to freshen up before ordering food for them before talking to harry what he found out.

When harry and Ron joined Antoine there was a steaming plate of English breakfast and Antoine was enjoying a cup of tea his plate already finished, Hermione was having breakfast in her room as Antoine had someone deliver hers and then he stood up and then looked at harry and motioned him to come with him. In addition, Harry complied while Ron continued to wolf down the food.

"What is it?" harry asked as he looked at Antoine.

"I found out who this RAB character is," said Antoine.

Harry opened his wide eyes and then stared at Antoine; perhaps it is beneficial to have someone from the future after all. This would make this mission easier after all, they would not be running around like Headless chickens but they would be running after a goal.

"Really who is it?" he asked.

"It's Regulus Black…. You need to steer your friends to Grimmauld place," said Antoine as he looked at him and saw Harry frown.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because in the future that house would be infiltrated and be wiped out of everything valuable," said Antoine. "The locket wasn't found at that time."

"Why don't you suggest it?" he asked curiously and Antoine stared at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "I am not supposed to know these things… I cannot say that and have them guess that I am from the future. The less the people who know that I am the future the more I can be an asset to help you and protect you."

"Alright, alright, I will do it," said harry. "I will let the others know."

Antoine and harry nodded and then they dispersed and Antoine looked outside on the street to see people walking by, it seemed innocent enough. He saw Harry return to his food and Antoine went to turn on the television to see if the muggle world was still oblivious to the magical world.

Hermione soon knocked on the door and it opened to let her in and then went to the television watching the news, Harry looked at them, then cleared his throat, and then looked at his friends and they looked at him.

"I think we may have to go to Grimmauld place," said Harry and then they blanched as they stared at him.

"Grimmauld, why?" Hermione asked. "Don't you think that death eaters will be hiding in there?"

"Yes and no," said Harry. "But I have a feeling we will find this RAB character in there…. I have a feeling that the "B" surname is a Black, I want to look at the Black tapestry for the name."

"But harry what if it was burnt out like Sirius'," Ron asked.

"Well we can find a Genealogy book in the black library," said Antoine. "No one can tear off pages in those books and you can find what you need in there. Every Pureblood family has them."

"And how would you know this?" Hermione asked and then Antoine paused and then looked at them and then blinked.

"My mother worked in the ministry updating the Genealogies of the family," said Antoine. "She was one of the employees that were allowed to update family records in the books, though she did until she died."

Died was an understatement, Antoine's mother was killed by muggles during the muggle/wizarding war. The muggles found out about his mother's work and wanted the list of all witches and wizards; they kidnapped her and tortured her for information. Antoine's team managed to infiltrate the location where she was killing everyone silently as they went on but they were too late the damage was too severe and she died in Antoine's arms when they managed to get to her. Antoine was only 14 years old at that time; he was not a lieutenant then but one of the soldiers in the Special Forces. The muggles never did get hold of the books luckily for them.

"If you want I can go in and looked around the place," said Antoine. "That way everything will be safe."

"That would be a good idea," said Harry. "Though you don't know where it is."

"I'm sure you can show me the way, harry," said Antoine to him.

Therefore, it was decided that they would be heading to Grimmauld place probably tonight in the shelter of night, this left Antoine plenty to do. He looked outside and then smiled; oh, it would be a fine time to rile up the death eaters. He stood up and then headed to his room and took out his sniper rifle and hid it in a golf bag and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Outside," said Antoine. "I will just take a walk, alright? Stay with the others alright Harry."

Antoine walked out of the hotel and then walked to the park and then walked around and then smiled when he saw a teenager there and waived him over.

"Hey kid, wanna earn 500 bucks?" he asked.

"What do I have to do?" the kid asked.

"Just say the word I give you out loud okay, the first word on the message okay?" Antoine said as he wrote a message on the paper on a paper, folded it so that he can only see one word and then handed it over to him along with the money. "Oh wait for an hour before doing that, but you have to say it here okay? And don't forget to throw the paper away."

"Sure," said the man and then Antoine smiled as he turned around and then headed to a building and then set his rifle up on the roof facing the park and looked through the scope.

He saw the boy look into the paper and then he smiled when he heard him mouth the word "The dark lord" and he smiled, now to wait for the death eaters to come. Sure enough, they arrived, they looked around a paper landed on their boot and one of the death eaters picked it up, then looked at the word, and then panicked.

Antoine pressed the trigger and shot one of the Death eaters on the head and the death eater fell down, the other death eater bent down, shook his partner, picked up the paper in his partner's hand, then looked at it and panicked. Moreover, before Antoine could shoot again disapparated with the dead Death eater and he pulled his rifle back and smiled.

'Message Delivered,' he said in his mind and then walked back.

What that message was:

The dark lord

This is your first warning, stay away from Potter, If not I will wage war against you, your death eaters will fall one by one by my hand.

Sincerely Ghost

Ps. Fine weather we are having aren't we? Well to me it is, Good day Voldy-dung.

When he arrived at the hotel room harry was on his knees with a hand on his head and then his friends were there and Antoine went to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The dark lord's angry about something," said Harry. "What I saw was that he was walking about muttering about assassins or snipers... and something about Ghost"

Antoine forced his face to remain neutral, at least the dark lord was riled up from what he did, and he stood up. Though harry was looking at him and then he looked back at him and then stood up and took Antoine's hand and then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Excuse me for a minute okay," said Harry, then pulled Malfoy to his room, and then muttered muffliato. "Why did you do that?"

"Did what?" asked Antoine but Harry will not have any of it but opened the Gold back to show the rifle and he looked at Antoine who sighed. "Alright I did it, but it's more to divert his attention from you to his dying death eaters."

"If you have to do it, don't do it in the muggle world," said Harry. "Do it in the wizarding world, that way you can scare the death eaters."

"Fine I will, it will scare the people after all," said Antoine with a smile. "That will cause the young people to stop following the dark lord, that is perfect harry. Absolutely perfect."

He had not thought of that, what better way than to scare the death eaters than to show their corpse out in public. He could do that at night, when the death eaters were prowling about. He already had one plan.

That night they arrived in Grimmauld place and after being shown the place, Antoine opened the door gun ready to fire, then entered with Harry Potter on his back, and then walked around. The place seemed to be empty and from what Antoine could see ransacked… perhaps the burglary had already happened?

As Harry closed the door behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang into life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway. It looked just as Harry remembered it: eerie, cobwebbed, the outlines of the house-elf heads on the wall throwing odd shadows up the staircase. Long dark curtains concealed the portrait of Sirius's mother. The only thing that was out of place was the troll's leg umbrella stand, which was lying on its side as if Tonks had just knocked it over again.

"I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, pointing toward it.

"That could've happened as the Order left," Ron murmured back.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked.

"Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?" suggested Ron.

Yet they remained close together on the doormat, backs against the door, scared to move farther into the house. Antoine sighed as he continued walking on. Did they know that in instances where he wanted to make sure that the place was secure they had to do it silently not talk normally? Oh well…

"Well, we can't stay here forever," said Harry, and he took a step forward.

"Severus Snape?" called a voice and Antoine pointed his gun across the hall yet no one approached.

Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness, making all three of them jump back in fright.

"We're not Snape!" croaked Harry, before something whooshed over him as if cold air and his tongue curled backward on itself, making it impossible to speak. Before he had time to feel inside his mouth, however, his tongue had unraveled again. The others seemed to have experienced the same unpleasant sensation. Ron was making retching noises. Antoine hand a hand on his throat, was leaning on the wall gun on his other hand, and was looking very uncomfortable.

"That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse that Mad-Eye set up for Snape!" she said.

Antoine took one-step and then pointed his gun at the thing that shifted and glared at it, one thing he learned that if you got afraid of something he would fight it. And he looked at the thing. It was a figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust colored, and terrible. Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open, the gray figure was gliding toward them, faster and faster, its waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it. Its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly familiar, dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm, pointing at Antoine.

"No!" Harry shouted, and though he had raised his wand, no spell occurred to him. "No! It was not us! We didn't kill you —"

On the word kill, the figure exploded in a great cloud of dust: Coughing, his eyes watering, Harry looked around to see Hermione crouched on the floor by the door with her arms over her head, and Ron, who was shaking from head to foot, patting her clumsily on the shoulder and saying, "It's all r-right. . . . It's g-gone. . . ."

Dust swirled around Harry like mist, catching the blue gaslight, as Mrs. Black continued to scream. Antoine pocketed his gun after a while knowing that there was no one in the house after all they would have been alerted by Hermione's scream and Mrs. Black's yelling.

"There is no one here but it would be goo enough to check magic wise," said Antoine removing his wand and then raised it. "Homenum Revelio."

Nothing happened and as Antoine suspected there was no one in this place and he nodded to them and then relaxed and looked around. Harry went to the family tapestry and was looking at the names when Hermione shrieked and Antoine drew his wand and then pointed at the Silver patronus and saw that harry had done the same.

"Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched," said the voice of Ron's father and Antoine saw them breathe a sigh of relief, he looked at them and then returned his wand to his body and then headed to the kitchen to make some tea. While Harry was heading upstairs to search to spend some time before he could tell Ron and Hermione his "Discovery".

After ten minutes, Antoine joined them to see Harry running down the stairs, then stopped in front of them, and then looked up. Antoine had his eyebrow raised and Ron and Hermione was looking at Harry as if he had a second head.

"I found him," said Harry. "I found out who this RAB character might be."

Harry threw down a sign onto a table, they all stared at the sign to see what it was written, and there in plain sight was the RAB person.

Do Not Enter

Without the Express Permission of

Regulus Arcturus Black

"Sirius's brother?" Hermione whispered as he looked from the sign towards Harry, Antoine calmly took his cup of tea and sipped it.

"He was a Death Eater," said Harry, "Sirius told me about him, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave — so they killed him."

"That fits!" gasped Hermione. "If he was a Death Eater he had access to the dark lord, and if he became disenchanted, then he would have wanted to bring the dark lord down!"

"What? That was Sirius's brother, wasn't it? The locket — you don't reckon — ?" Ron said and then looked at them.

"Let's find out," said Harry.

They all went up the stairs and to the door where the sign came from and harry tried the door only to find that it was locked. Antoine pulled out his wand and did an Alohomora, the door opened, and they all filed inside ready to look for the lost locket.

They moved over the threshold together, gazing around. Regulus's bedroom was slightly smaller than Sirius's, though it had the same sense of former grandeur. Whereas Sirius had sought to advertise his difference from the rest of the family, Regulus had striven to emphasize the opposite. The Slytherin colors of emerald and silver were everywhere, draping the bed, the walls, and the windows. The Black family crest was painstakingly painted over the bed, along with its motto, Toujours Pur. Beneath this was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage. Hermione crossed the room to examine them.

"They're all about the dark lord," she said. "Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters."

A little puff of dust rose from the bedcovers as she sat down to read the clippings. Harry, meanwhile, had noticed another photograph; a Hogwarts Quidditch team was smiling and waving out of the frame. He moved closer and saw the snakes emblazoned on their chests: Slytherins. Regulus was instantly recognizable as the boy sitting in the middle of the front row: He had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother, though he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius had been.

"He played Seeker," said Harry.

"What?" said Hermione vaguely; she was still immersed in the dark lord's press clippings.

"He's sitting in the middle of the front row, that's where the Seeker . . . Never mind," said Harry, realizing that nobody was listening: Ron was on his hands and knees, searching under the wardrobe. Harry looked around the room for likely hiding places and approached the desk. Yet again, somebody had searched before them. The drawers' contents had been turned over recently, the dust disturbed, but there was nothing of value there: old quills, out of- date textbooks that bore evidence of being roughly handled, a recently smashed inkbottle, its sticky residue covering the contents of the drawer.

"I don't think that it is here," said Antoine after checking the bookshelf and the books (to see if they were the type of books that you can keep things in).

"There's an easier way," said Hermione, as Harry wiped his inky fingers on his jeans. She raised her wand and said, "Accio Locket!"

Nothing happened. Ron, who had been searching the folds of the faded curtains, looked disappointed.

"Is that it, then? It's not here?" Said Ron with a sigh.

"Oh, it could still be here, but under counter-enchantments," said Hermione. "Charms to prevent it being summoned magically, you know."

"Like The dark lord put on the stone basin in the cave," said Harry, remembering how he had been unable to summon the fake locket.

"How are we supposed to find it then?" asked Ron.

"We search manually," said Antoine as he rolled up his sleeves ready to get dirty for the sake of the search.

"That's a good idea," said Ron, rolling his eyes, and he resumed his examination of the curtains.

They combed every inch of the room for more than an hour, but were forced, finally, to conclude that the locket was not there. The sun had risen now; its light dazzled them even through the grimy landing windows. Antoine went to look for a sink to wash his hands off the dirt, after all if he needed to use his guns he would need to have clean hands so he did not have to work hard to clean it.

"It could be somewhere else in the house, though," said Hermione in a rallying tone as they walked back downstairs. As Harry and Ron had become more discouraged, she seemed to have become more determined.

"Whether he'd managed to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from the dark lord, wouldn't he? Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at . . . at . . ." she paused

Harry and Ron looked at her. She was standing with one foot in midair, with the dumbstruck look of one who had just been Obliviated; her eyes had even drifted out of focus.

". . . at the time," she finished in a whisper.

"Something wrong?" asked Ron.

"There was a locket," she said and then turned to look at them.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

"In the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we . . . we . . ." Hermione could not finish that sentence however Ron and Harry realized what she was talking about. Harry felt as though a brick had slid down through his chest into his stomach. He remembered: He had even handled the thing as they passed it around, each trying in turn to prise it open. It had been tossed into a sack of rubbish, along with the snuffbox of Wartcap powder and the music box that had made everyone sleepy.

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," said Harry. It was the only chance, the only slender hope left to them, and he was going to cling to it until forced to let go. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."

He ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, the other two thundering along in his wake. They made so much noise that they woke the portrait of Sirius's mother as they passed through the hall. Though Antoine threw a wandless spell to close the curtains that covered her and continued to follow Harry to wherever he was going.

Harry ran the length of the room, skidded to a halt at the door of Kreacher's cupboard, and wrenched it open. There was the nest of dirty old blankets in which the house-elf had once slept, but they were no longer glittering with the trinkets Kreacher had salvaged. The only thing there was an old copy of Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy (Which Antoine took just for reference). Refusing to believe his eyes, Harry snatched up the blankets and shook them. A dead mouse fell out and rolled dismally across the floor. Ron groaned as he threw himself into a kitchen chair; Hermione closed her eyes. Antoine looked a bit repulsed by that and leaned on the wall to let them do the talking.

"It's not over yet," said Harry, and he raised his voice and called, "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and the house-elf that Harry had so reluctantly inherited from Sirius appeared out of nowhere in front of the cold and empty fireplace: tiny, half human-sized, his pale skin hanging off him in folds, white hair sprouting copiously from his batlike ears. He was still wearing the filthy rag in which they had first met him, and the contemptuous look he gave Harry showed that his attitude to his change of ownership had altered no more than his outfit.

"Master," croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog's voice, and he bowed low, muttering to his knees, "back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley and the Mudblood —"

"I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood,' " growled Harry. He would have found Kreacher, with his snoutlike nose and bloodshot eyes, a distinctly unlovable object even if the elf had not betrayed Sirius to The dark lord.

"I've got a question for you," said Harry, his heart beating rather fast as he looked down at the elf, "and I order you to answer it truthfully. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," said Kreacher, bowing low again. Harry saw his lips moving soundlessly, undoubtedly framing the insults he was now forbidden to utter.

"Two years ago," said Harry, his heart now hammering against his ribs, "there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?"

There was a moment's silence, during which Kreacher straightened up to look Harry full in the face. Then he said, "Yes."

"Where is it now?" asked Harry jubilantly as Ron and Hermione looked gleeful. Antoine who was studying Kreacher's reaction did not give any reaction as he was waiting for his answer.

Kreacher closed his eyes as though he could not bear to see their reactions to his next word. "Gone."

"Gone?" echoed Harry, elation flooding out of him. "What do you mean, it's gone?"

The elf shivered. He swayed.

"Kreacher," said Harry fiercely, "I order you —"

"Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf, his eyes still tight shut. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all: Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest, and — and —"

Kreacher was gulping for air: His hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly, then his eyes flew open and he uttered a bloodcurdling scream.

"— and the locket, Master Regulus's locket, Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"

Antoine closed his eyes as he digested that, what he had heard made things harder, if it was stolen, he would have to consult the diary where they could find the Locket.

"Kreacher, I order you to stay still!" Yelled harry and that is what caused Antoine to open his eyes and stare at what was happening, Harry was stopping Kreacher who seemed to be trying to get a poker, to do what Antoine did not know. He watched the Elf freeze before harry released him. Kreacher lay flat on the cold stone floor, tears gushing from his sagging eyes.

"Harry, let him up!" Hermione whispered.

"So he can beat himself up with the poker?" snorted Harry, kneeling beside the elf. "I don't think so. Right, Kreacher, I want the truth: How do you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?"

"Kreacher saw him!" gasped the elf as tears poured over his snout and into his mouth full of graying teeth. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran. . . ."

"You called the locket 'Master Regulus's,' " said Harry. "Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have to do with it? Kreacher, sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had to do with it!"

The elf sat up, curled into a ball, placed his wet face between his knees, and began to rock backward and forward. When he spoke, his voice was muffled but quite distinct in the silent, echoing kitchen.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. However, Master Regulus had proper pride; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years, he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns . . . and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve . . ." Kreacher paused and then looked at him. "And one day, a year after he had joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said . . . he said . . He said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"The dark lord needed an elf?" Harry repeated he had almost said Voldemort but remembered the taboo word, looking around at Ron and Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as he did.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do . . . and then to c-come home."

Kreacher rocked still faster, his breath coming in sobs. Antoine watched and had a feeling where was this story going; he leaned back and then listened.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave there was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake . . ."

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. Kreacher's croaking voice seemed to come to him from across that dark water. He saw what had happened as clearly, as though he had been present.

". . . There was a boat . . .," he said.

Of course, there had been a boat; Harry knew the boat, ghostly green and tiny, bewitched to carry one wizard and one victim toward the island in the center. This, then, was how Voldemort had tested the defenses surrounding the Horcrux: by borrowing a disposable creature, a house-elf . . .

"There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it. . . ."

The elf quaked from head to foot. As Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and Harry's hands fisted until his knuckles were completely white.

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things. . . . Kreacher's insides burned. . . . Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed. . . . He made Kreacher drink the entire potion. . . . He dropped a locket into the empty basin. . . . He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island. . . ." Kreacher continued onward

Harry could see it happening. He watched the dark lord's white, snakelike face vanishing into darkness, those red eyes fixed pitilessly on the thrashing elf whose death would occur within minutes, whenever he succumbed to the desperate thirst that the burning potion caused its victim. . . . However, Harry's imagination could go no further, for he could not see how Kreacher had escaped.

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake . . . and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface," he continued.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked, and he was not surprised to hear himself whispering.

Kreacher raised his ugly head and looked at Harry with his great, bloodshot eyes.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he said.

"I know — but how did you escape the Inferi?" Harry asked as he looked at the house elf.

Kreacher did not seem to understand. And once again repeated what he had said

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back,"

"I know, but —" harry started to say but was interrupted by Ron.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Harry?" said Ron. "He Disapparated!"

"But . . . you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," said Harry, "otherwise Dumbledore —"

"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic is it?" said Ron. "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."

There was silence as Harry digested this. How could the dark lord have made such a mistake? However, even as he thought this, Hermione spoke, and her voice was icy.

"Of course, the dark lord would have considered the ways of house elves far beneath his notice, just like all the purebloods that treat them like animals. . . . It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't," said Hermione in her know it all Voice.

"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," intoned Kreacher. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home. . . ."

"Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" said Hermione kindly. "You didn't disobey orders at all!"

Kreacher shook his head, rocking as fast as ever. He would follow his master Regulus' orders even if he was dead.

"So what happened when you got back?" Harry asked. "What did Regulus say when you told him what had happened?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then . . . it was a little while later . . . Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell . . . and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord. . . ."

Therefore, they had set off. Harry could visualize them quite clearly, the frightened old elf and the thin, dark Seeker who had so resembled Sirius. . . . Kreacher knew how to open the concealed entrance to the underground cavern, knew how to raise the tiny boat; this time it was his beloved Regulus who sailed with him to the island with its basin of poison. . . .

"And he made you drink the potion?" said Harry, disgusted.

However, Kreacher shook his head and wept. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth: She seemed to have understood something. Antoine also understood, as he was not giving his full attention to the house elf. If what Kreacher was saying then Regulus met a watery end.

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Kreacher, tears pouring down either side of his snoutlike nose. "And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets. . . ."

Kreacher's sobs came in great rasps now; Harry had to concentrate hard to understand him.

"And he ordered — Kreacher to leave — without him. In addition, he told Kreacher — to go home — and never to tell my Mistress — what he had done — but to destroy — the first locket. And he drank — all the potion — and Kreacher swapped the lockets — and watched . . . as Master Regulus . . . was dragged beneath the water . . . and . . ."

"Oh, Kreacher!" wailed Hermione, who was crying. She dropped to her knees beside the elf and tried to hug him. At once he was on his feet, cringing away from her, quite obviously repulsed. Antoine closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to Regulus back for his brave sacrifice.

"The Mudblood touched Kreacher, he will not allow it, what would his Mistress say?" Kreacher said but then froze at what he said and then started to bang his head on the floor.

"I told you not to call her 'Mudblood'!" snarled Harry, but the elf was already punishing himself: He fell to the ground and banged his forehead on the floor.

"Stop him — stop him!" Hermione cried. "Oh, don't you see now how sick it is, the way they've got to obey?"

"Kreacher — stop, stop!" shouted Harry.

The elf lay on the floor, panting and shivering, green mucus glistening around his snout, a bruise already blooming on his pallid forehead where he had struck himself, his eyes swollen and bloodshot and swimming in tears. Harry had never seen anything so pitiful.

"So you brought the locket home," he said relentlessly, for he was determined to know the full story. "And you tried to destroy it?"

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work. . . . So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open. . . . Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, and he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders; Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his Mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared, and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave. . . ."

Kreacher began to sob so hard that there were no more coherent words. Tears flowed down Hermione's cheeks as she watched Kreacher, but she did not dare touch him again. Even Ron, who was no fan of Kreacher's, looked troubled. Harry sat back on his heels and shook his head, trying to clear it.

"I don't understand you, Kreacher," he said finally. "The dark lord tried to kill you, Regulus died to bring the dark lord down, but you were still happy to betray Sirius to The dark lord? You were happy to go to Narcissa and Bellatrix, and pass information to the dark lord through them. . . ."

"Harry, Kreacher doesn't think like that," said Hermione, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "He's a slave; house-elves are used to bad, even brutal treatment; what the dark lord did to Kreacher wasn't that far out of the common way. What do wizard wars mean to an elf like Kreacher? He is loyal to people who are kind to him, and Mrs. Black must have been, and Regulus certainly was, so he served them willingly and parroted their beliefs. I know what you're going to say," she went on as Harry began to protest, "that Regulus changed his mind . . . but he doesn't seem to have explained that to Kreacher, does he? In addition, I think I know why. Kreacher and Regulus's family were all safer if they kept to the old pureblood line. Regulus was trying to protect them all."

"Sirius —" harry began.

"Sirius was horrible to Kreacher, Harry, and it's no good looking like that, you know it's true. Kreacher had been alone for a long time when Sirius came to live here, and he was probably starving for a bit of affection. I am sure 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella' were perfectly lovely to Kreacher when he turned up, so he did them a favor and told them everything they wanted to know. I have said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat house-elves. Well, the dark lord did . . . and so did Sirius," Hermione said and then stared at Kreacher and then Antoine stared at Hermione and then at the House elf and then had a neutral look on his face. The Malfoys were no less kind to the house elves, there was no love lost and they were not completely loyal. If Hermione was right then perhaps he could change that.

Harry had no retort. As he watched Kreacher sobbing on the floor, he remembered what Dumbledore had said to him, mere hours after Sirius's death:

"I do not think Sirius ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's."

"Kreacher," said Harry after a while, "when you feel up to it, er . . . please sit up."

It was several minutes before Kreacher hiccupped himself into silence. Then he pushed himself into a sitting position again, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes like a small child.

"Kreacher, I am going to ask you to do something," said Harry.

He glanced at Hermione for assistance. He wanted to give the order kindly, but at the same time, he could not pretend that it was not an order. However, the change in his tone seemed to have gained her approval: She smiled encouragingly.

"Kreacher, I want you, please, to go and find Mundungus Fletcher. We need to find out where the locket — where Master Regulus's locket is. It is really important. We want to finish the work Master Regulus started, we want to — er — ensure that he didn't die in vain," He looked at him and found that the elf was looking at him.

"Find Mundungus Fletcher?" he croaked.

"And bring him here, to me," said Harry. "Do you think you could do that for us?"

As Kreacher nodded and got to his feet, Harry had a sudden inspiration. He pulled out Hagrid's purse and took out the fake Horcrux, the substitute locket in which Regulus had placed the note to the dark lord.

"Kreacher, I'd, er, like you to have this," he said, pressing the locket into the elf's hand. "This belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you —"

Kreacher silenced him after taking one look at the locket fell down and then started bawling his eyes out.

"Overkill, mate," said Ron. Antoine had to agree as he was looking at the house elf with a raised eyebrow. All this just for a replica? Impossible, he wouldn't understand the thought of a house elf… or was it perhaps the way he was raised?

It took them nearly half an hour to calm down Kreacher, who was so overcome to be presented with a Black family heirloom for his very own that he was too weak at the knees to stand properly. When finally he was able to totter a few steps they all accompanied him to his cupboard, watched him tuck up the locket safely in his dirty blankets, and assured him that they would never touch it. He then made two low bows to Harry and Ron, and even gave a funny little spasm in Hermione's direction that might have been an attempt at a respectful salute, before Disapparating with the usual loud crack.

"Well what shall we do now?" Ron asked and then Antoine looked outside into the sky and then turned to them.

"Well we go back to the hotel, and wait for Kreacher there," said Antoine. "We can do nothing but wait for the house elf."

They all looked at each other and then they left the place and headed back to the Hotel to wait for Kreacher there, not in this dusty place where it is complexly unsanitary for them to live in. Antoine saw that most of the food had mold and didn't want to attempt eating any of them anytime soon.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please review, a great review will keep me going. Thank you

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer21


	5. A clue to their first mission

A Visit from the Future

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Antoine is mine however  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: A clue to their first mission

Three days have passed since Harry had sent Kreacher hunting for Mundugus Flecher, so far there has not been any news so far. Therefore, to busy themselves so that they do not have to die of boredom they set off cleaning Grimmauld Place to make it livable.

Antoine was also helping since he had to guard Harry Potter so he was cleaning as well, this amused Harry greatly since he was looking at a Malfoy who was actually on his knees cleaning the marble with a cloth clearly doing it the muggle way.

"You seem domestically trained," said Harry and then bent over as Antoine straightened up and then turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. You could tell that he did not know whether to keep quiet or give a scathing remark in answer to Harry's. Antoine paused and then strained his ears to where Ron and Hermione was so that they would not hear what they were going to say.

"In the training camp we were told to keep out rooms tidy," said Antoine. "Even after the training camp and in the barracks I have been keeping my room tidy… but that's just it. After all I am a pureblood we have house elves to take care of them."

"What was it like in the future?" harry asked. "Aside from the war."

"What is there to say?" Antoine said as he stood up and threw the cloth into the bucket crossly and then looked at it. "Because of the war, wizards and witches would have to send their children to training camp the moment they reached their 5th birthday. There they learned how to kill and fight with muggle equipment. Death to the betrayers, we were ordered to kill the defectors that tried to leave the camp, whether they were pureblood, half or muggleborn. Rarely any muggleborn witches or wizards were coming to the wizarding world, the moment they showed accidental magic they were killed without remorse. After the training, it was magical school or simply trained by their relatives on how to use magic. We do not have wands in the future since it is a forgotten craft already since we cannot risk having wands around while doing reconnaissance missions and just walking around. If they see a wand on you, you would be shot without hesitation, so the moment we started learning it was wandless. Then came the wordless magic. The future is more stressful than now."

"How did the muggles find out about the wizarding world?" he asked.

Antoine opened his mouth and then closed it, He knew what would happen. In addition, perhaps he could delay it or stop it all together, but since the ministry of magic was under Voldemort's rule now, it would be futile to send the aurors warning when Voldemort has control of the higher ups. If he had his team, he could go undercover and stop them but it cannot be. He also could not warn the muggles for they would think that it was a hoax.

"Let's hope that it does not happen this time," said Antoine. "I will see that it doesn't happen."

"But what is it?" harry asked. "Tell me."

"In a few years' time, the dark lord and his death eaters will attack Buckingham palace, there will be a summit meeting taking place at that time and will kill every leader of the country. The people will find out about magic then because he did that in front of the media. He used Fiendfyre to burn and trap the leaders into the palace," said Antoine. "That's why we have to hurry… so that we could prevent that."

Harry's eyes were when he heard that, Voldemort's arm had grown long indeed, when he killed the muggle leaders. He must have thought that he was invincible, well he was while he had those horcruxes. No, wonder the muggles especially England got mad. The queen was an icon to the Britons; while it was the prime minister, everyone still loved their queen.

"Ah, I see," said Antoine. "That's why the muggles retaliated against magic people. Because of what he did."

Antoine was about to answer when he heard the jinx activate and then he stood up and then went right in front of harry, he knew that Ron and Hermione was still up there and he wondered who was it that was there. His hand flew to the gun that was on his side, he always had a muggle weapon and his wand on his side.

"Who's there?" harry called out and Antoine pleasantly found that he had his wand on his hand as well, so that meant that he wasn't the only one cautious enough. "Come forward with your hands where I can see you."

Antoine and harry heard footsteps running down the steps and Antoine gave them one look and raised a hand to tell them to stop and then turned at once to intruder who approached them with his hands in the air. Both Ron and Hermione lowered their wands in relief when they saw who it was.

"Oh it's just you," said Hermione with relief.

"Keep your wand up Hermione," said Harry. "We don't know if it's really him."

"Harry is quite right," said the person who was there. "As your previous defense of the arts teacher that was really bad for you to lower your wand like that especially at this time, harry had good sense to try and confirm who I am…. As for who I am, my name is Remus John Lupin, also known Moony to the Marauders, the marauders consisted of James potter, Sirius black, Peter Pettigrew and I. WE were the makers of the Marauder Map that shows our nicknames. Moony, wormtail, padfoot and prongs."

Harry nodded at that and then Antoine relaxed his hold on the gun and then stood back and then turned around, picked up his bucket and went to put it back where he had taken it and then returned, he brandished his wand, flicked it and made the floor dry.

"Please have a seat Remus," said Harry and then looked at him as Remus sat down on the chair and Hermione busied herself making tea. While Ron and harry comforted themselves while Antoine contented himself to lean by the fireplace to listen to what Lupin had to say.

"So what happened right after my sister's wedding," said Ron as he looked at Remus.

"Well after that warning most of the visitors managed to disapparate safely, at the same time a mixture of Aurors and death eaters entered the place," said Remus. "They burned down your place, so much so that they had to move to your grandmother's place Ron."

Ronald looked a bit sad, they were looking down and Antoine looked at them and then looked away, they were just cleaning this place to occupy the place, it was not as if they were actually planning to live here. Besides, the ministry knew that this house belonged to Harry.

"But they told me that you shouldn't worry yourself," said Remus. "Your father is working hard to earn the money to rebuild the home. Aside from that, both death eaters and aurors are watching every one of us. They are after you Harry. I just barely escaped from them before coming here, myself."

At that time Hermione came with trays of tea and then looked at him and then Remus accepted the tea and then sipped it while pulling the paper, and handed it to Harry who looked at it, both Ron, Hermione and Antoine went to see what it said. There in the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of Harry's face, and sprawled on the bottom were the words... "WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ON THE MATTER REGARDING ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S DEATH"

"Gah, that's stupid," said harry throwing the paper away.

"Yes well, Voldemort wouldn't stop at nothing to try to get you," he said only to hear the group gasp and then looked at him in wide eyes. "… What?"

"You said the "V" word," said Ron.

"Yeah, fear of the name gives fear in itself," said Remus.

"What they are trying to say is that you just allowed Death eaters to find out exactly where we are," said Antoine. "The Death Eaters are able to trace a person to the place they are in when they mention Voldemort's name."

The reason Antoine said Voldemort was because the name has already been uttered and then he walked out and then peeked outside, knowing that no one would see him because the house was still under fidelius. If they did not know, who was the secret keeper then they could not see the house, but still they were at a liability. In addition, there across the street were two people keeping watch on the street. He knew they were at once death eaters.

"We can't stay here," said Antoine. "There are two men waiting outside."

Antoine did not want to kill them so close to the house, after all it would make Voldemort more certain where they were, he turned back and then he saw Harry looking at him and then he shook his head. At that shake of the head, Harry was relieved that he would not kill right in front of them.

"Oh dear," said Remus. "Did they come because of me?"

He stood up, then went to the window, then looked outside, and then spotted the death eaters waiting outside.

"Most likely that they are waiting for us to get out of the house so that they can ambush us," said Antoine. "But the thing is that we won't be using this house during the mission."

"Ye4ah about that," said Remus. "That's the reason I am here now… I need to talk to you about that harry."

"If you are talking to dissuade me, it will be futile," said Harry.

"No, I will not dissuade you," said Remus. "I am asking to help you."

Silence reigned through the room as he heard what he said; Antoine looked at him and then crossed his arms. Well, he had an inkling on why he was asking to help them. If he was correct then he was abandoning something that he would regret.

"No," Antoine said suddenly and then both Remus and Harry looked at him. "You know the fewer people there is doing this the better, besides why are you asking to help now rather than the beginning when you found out that harry has a mission. You must be asking now so that you can avoid something. Is that right Remus Lupin?"

"Is that true?" harry asked and they saw Remus slump his shoulders.

"Tonks is pregnant," said Remus.

"Is that why you want to go to the mission?" harry asked.

"You don't understand," said Remus. "If I am the father, then the heat would be in Tonks and the child. The child will be a laughing stock when I am around. Who wants a werewolf as a father? No one. The wizard kind will think of my child as an abomination that shouldn't exist."

Harry was silent as he processed everything, and then he stood up and then turned to Lupin with an impassive face.

"So you want to come with us and leave your wife and child behind?" he asked. "Feeling a little bit of a daredevil Remus?"

Remus opened up his mouth and harry raised up his hand and then looked at him with a glare and then crossed his arms as he looked at him, he didn't like it that Remus was going to uproot himself from his family and leave them alone. He shook his head; he needed to set him straight.

"So you are just going to up and leave because you don't want your son ashamed to have a werewolf for a father?" he asked and then he shook his head. "If I was your child I would be ashamed of having a coward for a father."

"Now wait a minute here, you don't call me a coward," Remus started as he stood up but Harry countered him.

"My father died to protect me, Remus," said harry. "You are willing to die just to escape from the duty of being a father? That is a very poor excuse."

Antoine spotted Remus going for his wand and then he stepped forward and between them, then placed a hand on their chests, and then turned to harry then Remus.

"Why don't we have seat boys," said Antoine, then pushed Remus to his seat, and then looked at him. "You know, when my uncle was having his first child he was actually planning the same thing, he asked father to go on a special mission and when father asked why he gave this answer, did you know what father did? He beat him up. The thing is what I am trying to say is that what you are feeling… all first time parents feel… you feel that you being a werewolf will not make you able to care for your son. However, think about it. If you are not there, you are missing out in half of your child's life. Their first steps, first words and more. Besides a child needs both of its parents."

He stopped and then looked at him and saw that Remus was thinking things through and it was that that Remus conceded that they were both right, he felt stupid for doing this so he was going to set things straight.

"You're right," said Remus. "I have been foolish; I was scared that I couldn't be a good father. Thank you Antoine and Harry for straightening me out."

Remus stood up, then placed the teacup into the coffee table, then turned around, then summoned his coat, and then turned to them.

"Well I have to go, I have a pregnant wife to take care," said Remus and then turned around and they saw him out of the house.

After that silence reigned once again and then Harry sighed as he turned around and picked up the newspaper and then opened it and then gasped, what he saw wasn't the news about him but this muggle registration act.

"Guys look at this," said Harry. "The ministry is rounding up muggleborns, they have to go through this interview to prove that you have at least one wizarding relative in your family line or else you are charged for stealing magic from deserving people like squibs."

"What?" Hermione said and grabbed the paper and then looked at it and read it. "Look there is a list of those who has to appear, and oh goody my name is listed here too."

Antoine looked outside and studied the death eaters waiting outside and then looked at them discussing, Ron was telling Hermione that she could use his family as "proof" that she had magical blood. Antoine shook his head at that; everyone knew that Ron and Hermione were friends. That was when a resounding crack rang through the room and everyone had pointed their wand towards the person that was standing in the living room.

In addition, there standing on one leg hopping around trying to unlodge an aging house elf from its leg stood Mundugus Fletcher. The house elf disentangled himself, went to Harry and bowed low.

"Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master," he said and then Mundungus scrambled up and pulled out his wand; Hermione, however, was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!" she called and then Mundungus's wand soared into the air, and Hermione caught it. Wild-eyed, Mundungus dived for the stairs: Ron rugby-tackled him and Mundungus hit the stone floor with a muffled crunch.

"What?" he bellowed, writhing in his attempts to free himself from Ron's grip. "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'ouse-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, or —"

"You're not in much of a position to make threats," said Harry. He threw aside the newspaper, crossed the kitchen in a few strides, and dropped to his knees beside Mundungus, who stopped struggling and looked terrified. Ron got up, panting, and watched as Harry pointed his wand deliberately at Mundungus's nose. Mundungus stank of stale sweat and tobacco smoke: His hair was matted and his robes stained.

"Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Master," croaked the elf. "Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end."

"You've done really well, Kreacher," said Harry, and the elf bowed low.

"Right, we've got a few questions for you," Harry told Mundun gus, who shouted at once,

"I panicked, okay? I never wanted to come along, no offense, mate, but I never volunteered to die for you, an' that was bleedin' You-Know-Who come flying at me, anyone woulda got outta there, I said all along I didn't wanna do it —" He said and Antoine raised his eyebrow. Honestly, who was this sleaze ball?

"For your information, none of the rest of us Disapparated," said Hermione.

"Well, you're a bunch of bleedin' 'eroes then, aren't you, but I never pretended I was up for killing meself…" he said but Harry interrupted him.

"We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-Eye," said Harry, moving his wand a little closer to Mundungus's baggy, bloodshot eyes. "We already knew you were an unreliable bit of scum."

"Well then, why the 'ell am I being 'unted down by 'ouse-elves? Or is this about them goblets again? I ain't got any of 'em left, or you could 'ave 'em…" he said with a huff.

"It's not about the goblets either, although you're getting warmer," said Harry. "Shut up and listen."

It felt wonderful to have something to do, someone of whom he could demand some small portion of truth. Harry's wand was now so close to the bridge of Mundungus's nose that Mundungus had gone cross-eyed trying to keep it in view. Antoine could not help but give a small smile, it was nice to watch an interrogation again… no matter how unconventional it is.

"When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable," Harry began, but Mundungus interrupted him again.

"Sirius never cared about any of the junk —" he yelled.

Suddenly there was the sound of pattering feet, a blaze of shining copper, an echoing clang, and a shriek of agony: Kreacher had taken a run at Mundungus and hit him over the head with a saucepan. He was hit over and over again, one whack to the head, another on the stomach and then the feet. On and on the blows fell on. Antoine covered his mouth with his finger trying hard not to laugh; after all, it was a very hilarious sight.

"Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!" screamed Mundungus, cowering as Kreacher raised the heavy-bottomed pan again.

"Kreacher, no!" shouted Harry.

Kreacher's thin arms trembled with the weight of the pan, still held aloft. The poor house elf looked at Mundugus and then turned to look pleadingly at Harry.

"Perhaps just one more, Master Harry, for luck?" he said with a puppy dog look

Ron laughed and was followed by Antoine who could not keep it in, Hermione looked amused and was covering her lips so she would not laugh, and Harry was there debating whether to let Kreacher have that last whack or not. Then decided that he needed him conscious to do the questioning.

"We need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading you can do the honors," said Harry.

"Thank you very much, Master," said Kreacher with a bow, and he retreated a short distance, his great pale eyes still fixed upon Mundungus with loathing.

"When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began again, "you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there. What did you do with it?"

"Why?" asked Mundungus. "Is it valuable?"

"You've still got it!" cried Hermione.

"No, he hasn't," said Ron shrewdly. "He's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it."

"More?" said Mundungus. "That wouldn't have been effing dif ficult … bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?" Antoine asked.

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink meself lucky."

"Who was this woman?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag," said Mundugus with a shrug.

Mundungus considered for a moment, brow wrinkled as he tried to remember who got the Locket.

.

"Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head," he said as he tried to remember more. "Looked like a toad."

Harry dropped his wand: It hit Mundungus on the nose and shot red sparks into his eyebrows, which ignited.

"Aguamenti!" screamed Antoine, and a jet of water streamed from his wand, engulfing a spluttering and choking Mundungus. In addition, turned to look at Harry and noticed that all of them were in shock. Just who was this ministry witch?

"And can you describe her?" Antoine asked. "Since you remember the event so precisely at least you should know the person who took it."

"I dunno, 'he was fat," he said. "Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head."

Antoine scoffed at that, what He said did not give him any headway; there are a lot of witches who liked having bows on top of their heads. That was not enough information for him to go on.

"She looked like a pink toad," said Mundugus.

That caused Antoine to look at the others with their gasp, obviously they had identified the ministry woman and he noticed Harry closing his fist and he saw the words "I must not tell lies" stretch. Well, if they did have an idea then they needed to have a plan.

Harry and Antoine took one look at each other and then nodded, they had understood they held him long enough, and they knew that this man was a coward and could snitch where they were so even more they could not stay here.

"Stupefy," harry said and Mundugus Fletcher fell to the floor asleep.

"Well, we got a way to the locket but then how are we to get it?" Ron asked.

Antoine looked outside and then walked to the window and then he smiled, as he looked outside with a gleam on his face. He was just going to show them why he was in the Special Forces.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked. "We have to leave this place."

One by one, they left and apparated to the alley near the hotel and walked to it, they had a plan and they were to set it off.

~0~0~0~0~

The days leading up to the ministry infiltration was spent on planning and preparing, they had been keeping an eye on the ministry workers on how they entered the ministry, they did notice however that a whole lot of people came into a public toilet and never left… well… it did have an out of order sign. However, having a lot of people disappearing in one place that was considered out of order was certainly suspicious for muggles.

The night before the infiltration, Antoine left the hotel room again; he was carrying a bag with a change of clothes. He had to prepare a diversion, meaning he had to create something that they could use just in case something did not fit right. Especially, when they have to keep the Aurors from chasing after them when they were trying to escape.

He took a bus to this abandoned factory and then he used magic to open the lock and then walked to the factory and then entered it and looked around and smiled, well it was time to weave his web.

Taking out his fishing string, he threw it around and then he used his gloves and then lowered his hand his fingers tied to each straining ready to pull them taunt when the time came. He placed the cover over his face and neck and then leaned on a pillar.

"Voldemort," he casually said and then he heard two death eaters apparate and they were looking around and then he smirked, they couldn't see him, well he wasn't really noticeable in what he was wearing after all. "Behind you boys and I wouldn't take another step from where you appeared."

He walked forward and then plucked at the string in front of the death eater's face and that was when the other strings were shown and then he went back and then leaned to them.

"What's this? A game?" the death eaters asked.

"I wish it was so, but then, I unfortunately called you here so that you could give a message to moldyshorts," said Antoine. "Stay away from Harry potter, or else."

The wands pointed at him and then Antoine raised his eyebrow and then stared at him, he smirked and then looked at him leaning. Oh, he was not threatened by that, not really. In fact, they should be afraid of him.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," said Antoine.

"Cru…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he yelled in pain as his wand arm was ripped off as Antoine pulled on the strings and then he looked at the death eater.

"Well, don't tell me, I didn't warn you," said Antoine. "Now, shall we get onto the way."

He smirked as he had fun toying with the strings and the Death eaters until they were chopped up as if mincemeat, then he smirked as he walked over, plied the bodies together, and then pulled out one of the products that were left there. It a snow globe and then tapped his wand on it and made a portkey that would react when he wanted too, it was spell that one of Severus' descendants made in another time because of necessity. He placed the snow globe on top of the bodies and he turned around and then conjured a cloth that said "Fuck You Voldemort" with the middle finger in it.

After he was done, he turned around and then disapparated back into the hotel to get the much needed sleep. Because they had to be awake and aware of their surroundings, for tomorrow was most certainly a very busy day.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please review, a great review will keep me going. Thank you

Long Authors notes:

1.) I am looking for a beta for this story… if anyone is interested please pm me. Thanks.

2.) Also I have a facebook page, for my fanfiction stories, I am always online so please send me questions and suggestions over there.

juliannaspencer21


	6. The Ministry of Magic Part one

A Visit from the Future

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Antoine is mine however  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: The Ministry of Magic Part one

When the day of the infiltration arrived, Antoine was up early taking care of the preparations. He made sure that the polyjuice potion was brewed well, the "Equipment" needed was well and really. Like those "sick" pellets and decoy detonators were ready as well as "other" things that they needed for this to be successful.

When Harry and the others went downstairs, they saw Antoine preparing breakfast for them. There was pancakes and eggs, as well as toasted bread and butter on the table along with either coffee or tea.

Antoine himself was treating himself into a cup of tea while looking at the Death eaters who were keeping vigil outside. Beside him on the table was a parchment, quill and a clock. In addition, written on the parchment were the time of the shifts. They had to escape to the ministry on foot since they were obviously tracking anything that had magic, especially magic that was coming from this area.

"Remember, when they are changing the shift to Crabbe and Goyle that's the time to start," said Harry as he looked at the Death Eaters there. "That's when Antoine will give them something to eat that is laced with a sleeping potion."

Antoine would leave pastries that was for Crabbe and Goyle in their location with compliments from "Lucius Malfoy" and once they were asleep then they would make their way to the ministry. It was lucky that the ones assigned were Crabbe and Goyle to do the early morning shift.

Once the time for the change had arrived, they had precisely 2 minutes to drop the pastries. Once the Death Eaters had disapparated, Antoine exited from the house with the box of pastries, placed it on the ground, and turned back. Once the door closed and Antoine was safely, back to the house that was when they heard the crack and he turned around and saw that it was indeed Crabbe and Goyle.

They saw the box and picked it up and read the label, upon seeing that it was from "Lucius Malfoy" they looked at each other and opened the box, what they saw made their mouths water, inside were cakes and other kind of sweets. Moreover, the onlookers watched as the two gullible death eaters gobbled up the pastries.

"Good night you suckers," said Antoine with a small smile on his face.

The others nodded, turned around and picked up what they needed to do, Antoine placed his guns, knives and wand on him then went to the entrance to give the signal that it was time to go. Once they were asleep, they exited Grimmauld place and headed to the main road. There they took a taxi and finally headed to the ministry.

After paying the Taxi they were there early, there were not much people going in yet, they had ample time to hide them, and soon they were there ready.

"Right then," said Hermione, checking her watch. "She ought to be here in about five minutes. When I've stunned her —"

"Hermione, we know," said Ron sternly. "And I thought we were supposed to open the door before she got here?"

"I nearly forgot! Stand back —" she said as she pointed her wand at the padlocked and heavily graffitied fire door beside them, which burst open with a crash. (There was an "Oh, lovely" sarcastic call from Antoine at that part) The dark corridor behind it led, as they knew from their careful scouting trips, into an empty theater. Hermione pulled the door back toward her, to make it look as though it was still closed.

"And now," she said, turning back to face the other two in the alleyway, "we put on the Cloak again —"

"— and we wait," Ron finished, throwing it over Hermione's head like a blanket over a birdcage and rolling his eyes at Harry and Antoine.

Little more than a minute later, there was a tiny pop and a little Ministry witch with flyaway gray hair Apparated feet from them, blinking a little in the sudden brightness; the sun had just come out from behind a cloud. She barely had time to enjoy the unexpected warmth, however, before Hermione's silent Stunning Spell hit her in the chest and she toppled over.

"Nicely done, Hermione," said Ron, emerging from behind a bin beside the theater door as Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak. Together they carried the little witch into the dark passageway that led backstage. Hermione plucked a few hairs from the witch's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Antoine was rummaging through the little witch's handbag.

"She's Mafalda Hopkirk," he said, reading a small card that identified their victim as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. "You'd better take this Miss Granger, and here are the tokens."

Antoine passed her several small golden coins, all embossed with the letters M.O.M., which he had taken from the witch's purse.

Hermione drank the Polyjuice Potion, which was now a pleasant heliotrope color, and within seconds, the double of Mafalda Hopkirk stood before them. As she removed Mafalda's spectacles and put them on, Harry checked his watch.

"We're running late, Mr. Magical Maintenance will be here any second," said Harry.

They hurried to close the door on the real Mafalda; Harry and Ron threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves but Hermione remained in view, waiting. Seconds later, there was another pop, and a small, ferrety-looking wizard appeared before them. However, alongside them was a man dressed in an Auror's robe who was walking beside the man.

"Oh, hello, Mafalda," said the man who was their target.

"Hello!" said Hermione in a quivery voice. "How are you today?"

"Not so good, actually," replied the little wizard, who looked thoroughly downcast.

"Oh, are you ill?" she asked.

"No, His wife is to attend a hearing," said the auror. "Apparently his wife is muggleborn… and I am to watch him just in case he doesn't do anything."

As the two went past, Antoine stepped aside from his hiding place and the auror went for his wand but Harry was and Ron were faster they stunned the two men. Antoine and Hermione had to drag them to where the stunned Mafalda was; Antoine tied and gagged them in case they wake up. Antoine and Ron took the polyjuice potion and there stood the doubles of the auror "Richard Greydon" and the Magical maintenance "Reg Cattermole".

"Now wait here," Hermione told Harry, who was still under the Invisibility Cloak, "and we'll be back with some hairs for you."

He had to wait ten minutes, but it seemed much longer to Harry, skulking alone in the sick-splattered alleyway beside the door concealing the Stunned Mafalda. Finally, Ron and Hermione reappeared.

"We don't know who he is," Hermione said, passing Harry several curly black hairs, "but he's gone home with a dreadful nosebleed! Here, he is tall you will need bigger robes. …"

She pulled out a set of the old robes Kreacher had laundered for them, and Harry retired to take the potion and change.

Once the painful transformation was complete, he was more than six feet tall and, from what he could tell from his well-muscled arms, powerfully built. He also had a beard. Stowing the Invisibility Cloak and his glasses inside his new robes, he rejoined the other two.

"Blimey, that's scary," said Ron, looking up at Harry, who now towered over him.

"Take one of Mafalda's tokens," Hermione told Harry, "and let's go… it's nearly nine."

They stepped out of the alleyway together and met Antoine who was watching nearby once they saw that the whole Group was ready rejoined them and followed where everyone was going. Fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flanking two flights of steps, one-labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES.

"See you in a moment, then," said Hermione nervously, she then tottered off down the steps to LADIES.

Harry and Ron joined a number of oddly dressed men descending into what appeared to be an ordinary underground public toilet, tiled in grimy black and white.

"Morning, Reg!" called another wizard in navy blue robes as he let himself into a cubicle by inserting his golden token into a slot in the door. "Blooming pain in the bum, this, eh? Forcing us all to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up, Harry Potter?"

The wizard roared with laughter at his own wit. Ron gave a forced chuckle, Harry rolled his eyes and Antoine had his lips in a straight line.

"Yeah," Ron said, "stupid, isn't it?"

In addition, he and Harry let themselves into adjoining cubicles. Antoine entered the one next to Ron and he looked around, it looked like an ordinary set of toilets… what in merlin's name. Antoine sighed as he crouched down to see that Harry and Ron were having the same thing that was until they saw… just in time, see a pair of booted feet climbing into the toilet next door. He looked left and saw the blinking at him.

"We have to flush ourselves in?" Ron whispered a little Disgusted at what he said.

"Looks like it," Harry whispered back; his voice came out deep and gravelly.

They all stood up and climbed into the toilet.

"Well, here goes," said Antoine gripping into the plunger and then pulled it and started zooming down a tube and into the main atrium of the ministry of magic. Standing up he was astounded at the similarity of the place as it was to his time. Along with the Statue "Magic is might", he stood looking at it and while he was looking, a man who slid from the fireplace hit him and he toppled down.

"Excuse me," Antoine said facing the person who hit him and saw that it was harry. "Oh it's you."

Antoine helped him up and they looked around and Hermione and Ron joined them, they were looking at the awful statue that decorated the center of the Atrium. Antoine however had seen that statue so many times that he was just watching the people around him, something that Antoine noted was common in Aurors.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" she said to Harry, who was staring up at the statue. "Have you seen what they're sitting on?"

Harry looked more closely and realized that what he had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

"Muggles," whispered Hermione. "In their rightful place. Come on, let's get going."

"I've seen that statue so many times," said Antoine. "We didn't have time to change it when the war changed… And let's go… we don't have any time for Sight-seeing."

They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surrepti tiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge. They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Cattermole!"

They looked around: One of the Death Eaters who had witnessed Dumbledore's death was striding toward them. The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast; Harry could feel fear rippling through them. The man's scowling; slightly brutish face was somehow at odds with his magnificent, sweeping robes, which were embroidered in gold thread. Someone in the crowd around the lifts called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley!" but Yaxley ignored them.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there."

Ron looked around as though hoping somebody else would intervene, but nobody spoke. It seemed that no one wanted to interfere while someone was facing a death eater.

"Raining … in your office? That's — that's not good, is it?" Ron said giving a nervous laugh. Yaxley's eyes widened.

"You think it's funny, Cattermole, do you?" he sneered and A pair of witches broke away from the queue for the lift and bustled off.

"No," said Ron, "no, of course —"

"You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I am quite surprised you are not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pureblood next time." He said and then glared at Ron whose eyes widened… what a time to impersonate a man whose wife needed him the most now.

Hermione had let out a little squeak of horror. Yaxley looked at her. She coughed feebly and turned away.

"I — I —" stammered Ron.

"But if my wife were accused of being a Mudblood," said Yaxley, "— not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth — and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforce ment needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do that job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," whispered Ron.

"Then attend to it, Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even graver doubt than it is now." He said and then he turned away.

The golden grille before them clattered open. With a nod and unpleasant smile to Harry, Yaxley swept away toward another lift. Harry, Ron, Antoine, and Hermione entered theirs, but nobody followed them: It was as if they were infectious. The grilles shut with a clang and the lift began to move upward.

"What am I going to do?" Ron asked the other three at once; he looked stricken. "If I don't turn up, my wife — I mean, Cattermole's wife —"

"We'll come with you, we should stick together —" began Harry, but Ron shook his head feverishly.

"That would be out of the question," said Antoine. "We expected things like this to happen. Ron you go and "Fix" Yaxley's office… if you can, find out whatever "HE" is planning…. Hermione, Harry and I will try to head to Umbridge's office."

"But how do I make it stop raining?" Asked Ron.

"Try Finite Incantatem," said Hermione at once, "that should stop the rain if it's a hex or curse; if it doesn't, something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm, which will be more difficult to fix, so as an interim measure try Impervius to protect his belongings —"

"Say it again, slowly —" said Ron, searching his pockets des perately for a quill, but at that moment, the lift juddered to a halt. A disembodied female voice said, "Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau," and the grilles slid open again, admitting a couple of wizards and several pale violet paper airplanes that fluttered around the lamp in the ceiling of the lift.

"Morning, Albert," said a bushily whiskered man, smiling at Harry. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione as the lift creaked upward once more; Hermione was now whispering frantic instruc tions to Ron. The wizard leaned toward Harry, leering, and mut tered, "Dirk Cresswell, eh? From Goblin Liaison? Nice one, Albert. I'm pretty confident I'll get his job now!"

He winked. Harry smiled back, hoping that this would suffice. The lift stopped; the grilles opened once more.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, includ ing the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," said the disembodied witch's voice.

Harry saw Hermione give Ron a little push and he hurried out of the lift, followed by the other wizards, leaving Harry, Antoine and Hermione alone. The moment the golden door had closed Hermione said, very fast, "Actually, Harry, I think I'd better go after him, I don't think he knows what he's doing and if he gets caught the whole thing —"

"Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."

The golden grilles slid apart again and Hermione gasped. Four people stood before them, two of them deep in conversation: a longhaired wizard wearing magnificent robes of black and gold, and a squat, toadlike witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest. Along with a regal looking man with long blonde hair and a cane. They were in the midst of the minister, Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy himself and another Death Eater.

"Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge, looking at Hermione. "Travers sent you, did he?"

"Y-yes," squeaked Hermione.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge spoke to the wizard in black and gold. "That's that problem solved, Minister, if Ma falda can be spared for record-keeping we shall be able to start straightaway." She consulted her clipboard. "Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut … even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" She stepped into the lift beside Hermione, as did the two wizards who had been listening to Umbridge's conversation with the Minister. "We'll go straight down, Mafalda; you'll find everything you need in the courtroom. Good morning, Albert, aren't you getting out?"

"Yes, of course," said Harry in Runcorn's deep voice.

Harry left the Elevator and Antoine made a go at it as well, but then he felt a hand on his elbow and he looked down to see his grandfather keeping a hand on him and he turned to look at his grandfather who was looking at him.

"I think Umbridge we may have need of an auror," said Lucius. "In case something untoward happens… as a precautionary measure."

"Of course, lucius, of course," said Umbridge and then stared at Antoine. "You'll be coming with us aren't you?"

Antoine took one look with harry and then turned his head towards them and then nodded. At the very least, they had one teammate who finally reached Umbridge's office.

"Of course, it's my honor to serve the ones on top," said Antoine and then stepped back to the elevator and Umbridge pressed a button and then headed down to god where. Leaving Harry Alone in Level one.

End of Part one  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please review, a great review will keep me going. Thank you

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer21


	7. The Ministry of Magic Part Two

A Visit from the Future

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Antoine is mine however  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: The Ministry of Magic Part Two

With Antoine and Hermione

As the elevator closed on both Antoine and Hermione, they took a short glimpse between them as they fell silent as the people around them were discussing what to do with these "Mudbloods". Antoine looked onward with a straight face as he listened to the snide comments of his grandfather and of Dolores.

"Let me tell you something," said Dolores. "The faster these people are behind bars the better our society will be."

"I agree," said the Death eater. "Who knows what type of disreputable things they've been bringing to us."

"What I want to know is how they've been stealing our magic," said Dolores. "They most certainly don't have a magical relative."

"Well, I think magic has a way on choosing who needs the magic or not," said Hermione Granger. "One cannot simply decide why muggleborns have magic. Perhaps Magic saw something in them and decided to let them have it. Its not we who decideif they should and should not have magic."

Antoine turned his head and sighed inwardly, Hermione and her principles had once again gotten into quite a mess.

"Well, lookie here, we have a mudblood symphatizer," said the death eater and then pointed his wand. "Lets show this symphatizer what happens to those who side with mudbloods."

But Before he could do that Antoine took out his wand and pointed it at the death eater, he shot a stunner at Dolores and at the death eater but as he was about to send a stunner at his own grandfather. Lucius threw a stunner and fell down but he was wondering why their magic canceled each other. One thing more he recognized the Magical Signature of the Auror. It was a Malfoy Magical Signature, meaning this man in front of him was also a Malfoy. Was it Draco in a disguise? If so why?

"What'd you do that for?" Hermione asked.

"Saving your life that's what," said Antoine. "If you hadn't opened your mouth, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well, it wasn't fair on what they are saying," said Hermione.

"Even so, you should have let it go," said Antoine. "Now I have to modify their memories."

"If you were Muggleborn you would be feeling the same thing as well," said Hermione.

"I am Muggleborn, Miss Granger," said Antoine. "But I don't let it affect me. I was trained to be that way."

Hermione did not say anything as Antoine went to modify their memories and turned to lucius who opened his eyes to stare at Antoine. They took a look at each other and he pointed at him, seeing that his Grandfather somehow knew that he was a Malfoy he nodded a little and then pointed at him.

"Obiviate," said Antoine and turned away not to see where his spell hit but Lucius moved away so it missed but also looked like it hit and waited for Antoine to enervate them before he stood up.

"I say what happened?" Dolores asked.

"Nothing happened," said Antoine. "The elevator jolted and you all fell, its running smoothly now."

"Really, well I will be speaking to magical Maintainance about this," said Dolores.

And they all headed up to the desired level without anymore fuss.

With Harry Potter

When the elevator door closed, Panic pulsed in the pit of his stomach. Harry passed the gleaming wooden doors, each of them showing the names and designation on them. Showed the might of the Ministry, its complexity, its impenetrability, seemed to force itself upon him so that the plan he had been carefully concocting with Malfoy, Ron and Hermione over the past four weeks seemed laughably childish well with Antoine's help they had finally arrived here. Antoine had anticipated them being separated since they were in fact taking on employees of the ministry and they at one point would be needed for something. They would meet here in level one unless whoever arrived first finished in level one then he would use a coin to alert them and what number of floor tey would reconvene and try to escape.

As he walked along, he went to read the names on the plaque on the wall looking for Dolores' name. He stopped when he arrived at the wide expanse where he saw a dozen witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks not unlike school desks, though much more highly polished and free from graffiti. Harry paused to watch them, for the effect was quite mesmerizing. They were all waving and twiddling their wands in unison, and squares of colored paper were flying in every direction like little pink kites. After a few seconds, Harry realized that there was a rhythm to the proceedings. That the papers all formed the same pattern; and after a few more seconds he realized that what he was watching was the creation of pamphlets — that the paper squares were pages, which, when assembled, folded, and magicked into place, fell into neat stacks beside each witch or wizard. Harry crept closer, although the workers were so intent on what they were doing that he doubted they would notice a carpet-muffled footstep. He slid a completed pamphlet from the pile beside a young witch. He examined it beneath the Invisibility Cloak. Its pink cover was emblazoned with a golden title:

**MUDBLOODS**

**and the Dangers They Pose to**

**a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society**

Beneath the title was a picture of a red rose with a simpering face in the middle of its petals, being strangled by a green weed with fangs and a scowl. There was no author's name upon the pamphlet, but again, the scars on the back of his right hand seemed to tingle as he examined it. Then the young witch beside him confirmed his suspicion as she said, still waving and twirling her wand, "Will the old hag be interrogating Mudbloods all day, does anyone know?"

"Careful," said the wizard beside her, glancing around nervously; one of his pages slipped and fell to the floor.

"What, has she got magic ears as well as an eye, now?" she asked as she glanced toward the shining mahogany door facing the space full of pamphlet-makers; Harry looked too, and rage reared in him like a snake. Where there might have been a peephole on a Muggle front door, a large, round eye with a bright blue iris had been set into the wood — an eye that was shockingly familiar to anybody who had known Alastor Moody.

For a split second Harry forgot where he was and what he was doing there: He even forgot that he was invisible. He strode straight over to the door to examine the eye. It was not moving: It gazed blindly upward, frozen. The plaque beneath it read:

_Dolores Umbridge  
Senior Undersecretary to the Minister_

Below that, a slightly shinier new plaque read:

_Head of the Muggle-born  
Registration Commission_

Harry looked back at the dozen pamphlet-makers: Though they were intent upon their work, he could hardly suppose that they would not notice if the door of an empty office opened in front of them. He therefore withdrew from an inner pocket an odd object with little waving legs and a rubber-bulbed horn for a body. Crouching down beneath the Cloak, he placed a few Decoy Detonators on the ground. It scuttled away at once through the legs of the witches and wizards in front of him. A few moments later, during which Harry waited with his hand upon the doorknob, there came a loud bang and a great deal of acrid black smoke billowed from a corner. The young witch in the front row shrieked and Pink pages flew everywhere as she and her fellows jumped up, looking around for the source of the commotion.

Harry turned the doorknob, stepped into Umbridge's office, and closed the door behind him. He felt he had stepped back in time. The room was exactly like Umbridge's office at Hogwarts. The exact same decorations. He turned round to look at the eye and e saw that behind it there was a telescopic attachment enabled Umbridge to spy on the workers on the other side of the door. Harry took a look through it and saw that they were all still gathered around the Decoy Detonator. He wrenched the telescope out of the door, leaving a hole behind, pulled the magical eyeball out of it, and placed it in his pocket. He would bury it when he had the time, after all it was in memory of Alastor Moody.

"Well, here goes," he said out loud as he pulled out his wand. "Accio Locket."

He stood there waiting but as Antoine had said that the locket would be protected by counter spells or at the worst not there. But to check it out they would have to check around and search the office for the locket.

Harry therefore hurried behind her desk and began pulling open the drawers. He saw quills and notebooks and Spellotape; enchanted paper clips that coiled snakelike from their drawer and had to be beaten back; a fussy little lace box full of spare hair bows and clips; but no sign of a locket.

There was a filing cabinet behind the desk: Harry set to searching it. Like Filch's filing cabinets at Hogwarts, it was full of folders, each labeled with a name. It was not until Harry reached the bottommost drawer that he saw something to distract him from his search: Mr. Weasley's file.

He pulled it out and then looked at it, wondering why Mr. Weasley's name was here and saw that he was being watched because he was a known member of the order of phoenix and that he might contact them in the future. Harry proceeded to grope in the bottoms of the vases and baskets of dried flowers, but was not at all surprised that the locket was not there. He gave the office one last sweeping look before heading to the door only for it to.

Pius Thicnesse, a known death eater entered the room and luckily for Harry, he had time to put on the invisibility cloak and held his breath as he watched Pius Thicknesse look around the room before animating the quill on the office. Harry sneaked out of the office and then turned to see that the people were still around the Decoy Detonator talking to each other about how it arrived here.

Harry headed to the lift taking out the coin and enchanting it to the number of the floor he was heading towards, the floor where Antoine and Hermione were. Hopefully Ron would join them as soon as possible. Their priority now had to be to leave the Ministry before they were exposed, and try again another day. The lift was empty when it arrived. Harry jumped in and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak as it started its descent. To his enormous relief, when it rattled to a halt at level two, a soaking-wet and wild-eyed Ron got in. He had felt the coin heat up and left his post and inadvertently joined harry in the same Elevator heading to join Antoine and Hermione in the floor.

"Hello," stammered ron as he looked at Harry.

"Ron, it's me, Harry!" Harry said and Ron were relieved to know that it was harry not someone else.

"Harry! Blimey, I forgot what you looked like — why isn't Hermione and Antoine with you?" asked Ron

"They had to go down to the courtrooms with Umbridge, They couldn't refuse, and —" said Harry.

The door opened and in came a few people coming and leaving the elevator and they decided to head down to the floor they needed and once they opened it they shuddered. Coldness entered the elevator, after that the feeling of despair. There were dementors around this floor and obviously they were being used on Muggleborns so they wont have any hope in their hearing whatsoever.

They headed to where the cold was concentrated on, they did not know how to get both Antoine and Hermione out but they had to try. Obviously, they had felt the coin heat up. That meant that they had to escape as soon as possible, in the fastest way possible.

When they arrived at the courtroom the door opened to see dementos dragging a man away who was begging and crying yeling that he was a half-blood, Both Ron and Harry stepped aside to see them pass by and they walked into the room and went to look around. They spotted Antoine at the entrance of the stands guarding the entrance like a good auror. Hermione was in the stands holding files and taking notes, but you can see that she wasn't enjoying it at all.

"Ah, Runcorn, decided to join us?" called out Thickesse as he spotted Runcorn there. Harry stared at him and then inclined his head.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Harry.

"Well, come on, lets get you settled shall we," said the death eater as he summoned a seat for runcorn to sit in and harry went to join him.

"Next, Mary Cattermole," said Umbridge as she stared at the parchment.

A plump woman walked forward, sat down on the seat, and then turned to look at Ron with a pleading look and harry had to nudge him discretely to make him go and the questions started. Dolores leaned forward to take a better look at the woman and all of them caught sight of something that was around her neck; it was the locket that they were looking for.

"That's — that's pretty, Dolores," she said, pointing at the pendant gleaming in the ruffled folds of Umbridge's blouse.

"What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes … an old family heirloom," she said, patting the locket lying on her large bosom. "The S stands for Selwyn. … I am related to the Selwyns. Indeed, there are few pureblood families to whom I am not related. … A pity,"

"Thank Merlin, it's not the Malfoys," Muttered Antoine more to himself but that had caught the ear of one Lucius Malfoy.

It was Umbridge's lie that brought the blood surging into Harry's brain and obliterated his sense of caution — that the locket she had taken as a bribe from a petty criminal was being used to bol ster her own pureblood credentials. He raised his wand, not even troubling to keep it concealed beneath the Invisibility Cloak, and said, "Stupefy!"

There was a flash of red light; Umbridge crumpled and her fore head hit the edge of the balustrade: Mrs. Cattermole's papers slid off her lap onto the floor and, down below, the prowling silver cat vanished. Ice-cold air hit them like an oncoming wind: Yaxley, con fused, looked around for the source of the trouble and saw Harry's disembodied hand and wand pointing at him. He tried to draw his own wand, but too late: "Stupefy!"

Yaxley slid to the ground to lie curled on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

"Hermione, if you think I was going to sit here and let her pretend —" started harry but Hermione pointed at the woman trapped in her seat.

"Harry, Mrs. Cattermole!" she yelled.

"Expecto patronum," called out the auror and a snake burst out of his wand and fought back the dementors. Seeing the snake Lucius Malfoy's mouth opened, He had recognized the emblem of the Malfoys and looked to Antoine wondering who he was.

"Antoine!" Harry yelled at Antoine as Ron and Hermione went back out to usher the muggleborn witches and wizards out… Harry was using his patronus to guard the entrance. "Grab the locket and go."

Antoine ran up the dais and bent over Dolores and took the locket only to feel a wand on his neck and he turned his head to the side and saw that it was his great-grandfather pointing the wand at him.

"Malfoy!" cried Harry starting to when he saw that and Antoine raised his hand for him to stop and motioned him to go away.

"You go ahead, I think its time for me to have a heart to heart with my Great-Grandfather," said Antoine. "We will rendezvous in you know where."

"Great-grandfather?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow .

"His name is Antoine Lucianius Malfoy," said Harry as he came closer. "And he is your Direct Descendant…"

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please review, a great review will keep me going. Thank you

Long Authors notes:

1.)What a shock it must have been for Lucius Malfoy to find out he has a great- grandson… what will he do? Find out… next chapter

juliannaspencer21

**Author's Note:**

> I will change things like rating and relationship as the story progesses


End file.
